o re piya
by mithi
Summary: hey... kavi centric... simple sweet n emotional story
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii**

 **Here's new story...purely Kavi based... Idea given by PreetN... Bit emotional n romantic...hope you guys like it...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

A beautiful decorated room with white n red roses... Scented candles...heart shaped Balloons on flower... congratulation written on big collage... With a wedding photograph of a couple...

A beautiful girl wearing simple jeans n kurti with hairs tied in pony is checking decorations..

n handsome boy with killer smile helping her...

She:flowers

He:done

She:balloons

He:done

She:candles

He:done

She:cake n sham pine

He:done

She:toh ab unhe bulaya jaye

He:haan tum bhabhi ko phone kro aur main bhai ko

She nodded n dialled a number..

Other side:hello

She:aap Mrs singhania bol rhi ha

Other side:jee

She:aapke pati aapko cheat kr rhe ha...

Other side:what non sense

She:agr trust nhi ha toh aaj raat 8 bje hotel blue diamond k room no 404 mein aa ke dekh Lena...

she cut the call n smiled naughtily...n said

Ab tumhari bari

Now he dialled a number n say

Bhai bht bda pnga ho gya. Aapko kunal yaad ha na vo mera dost

Other side:haan kavin yaad ha kyu

KV:sachin bhai us ullu ne bhaag k shadi kr li aur ab ldki k ghrwale uski jaan k pyase bne ha aur vo aapse help maang rha ha...bhai aap toh CID officer ha plz help him..

Sachin:bolo

KV:aaj raat 8 bje hotel red roses mein ana...

sachin:okay

Hungs up...

Kavin took a relieved sigh...

KV:dekha sweety meri acting

She:haan haan shkl dekho apni... What a bad actor you are...

KV glared her:Purvi

Purvi naughtily: haan

KV:room toh kafi acha decorate huya ha...bhai bhabhi bhi kya yaad rkhenge k maine kya surprise diya

Purvi:tumhara surprise

KV smiled: haan baba hmara

Purvi:KV jb hmari shadi hogi na toh main room isse bhi acha decorate krwaungi after all hmari pehli raat hogi..

KV naughtily: nek kaam mein deri kaisi chlo...room sja huya bs humare paas ane ki deri ha

n leaned toward her

Purvi pushed him:KV stop it

KV:whatever you say mam...

Purvi smiled...

KV knelt down front of her...n extend his hand toward her n say

Dance..

She happily accepted n KV placed his hands on her waist n she wrapped her arms around her neck ...n both start dancing

 **BG MUSIC**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **Udne laga kyon man baawla re**

 **Aaya kahan se yeh hosla re**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **Tanabana tanabana bunti hawaa haaye bunti hawa**

 **Boondein bhi to aaye nahi**

 **baaz yahan Sagish mein shaamil sara jahan hai**

 **Har zare zare ki yeh iltiza hai**

 **O re Piya**

 **O re Piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re Piyani re**

 **Nazrein bolen duniya bole**

 **dil ki zaban haaye**

 **Dil ki zubaan Ishq maange ishq**

 **chahe koi toofan**

 **Chalna aahiste ishq naya hai**

 **Pehla yeh vada humne kiya hai**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya**

 **Piyaaaaa...yehhh piya**

 **Nange pairo pe angaro chalti rahi**

 **Haaye chalti rahi**

 **Lagta hai ke gairo mein Palti rahi haaye le chal wahan jo**

 **Mulk tera hai Jahil zamana dushman mera hai haaye**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **O re piya haye..**

 **Music ends**

Both were lost in each other... KV gently kissed her forehead... n moved toward her lips...He's about to kiss her but she pushed him n ran

KV ruffled his hairs n say

Purvi ki bchi

Both start run chase...KV tried to catch her...but she is running... KV held her hand but due to misbalance they fall on bed...Purvi lying on bed n Kavin lying on her...Purvi became nervous... kavin looked her with smirk...

KV:ab kahan jaogi

Purvi pleading eyes:plz chhodo na

KV:nhi

Purvi:KV plz

Kavin nodded as no n start moving closer to her ...Purvi closed her eyes ...Kavin kissed her cheeks n moved toward her lips...He's about to kiss her lips door get open n a man came inside in anger n held Kavin arm n made him stand...Kavi were shocked to see him...

KV:kon ha aap..

Person slapped him n say

Hmare ghr ki izzat k sath khel rhe ho aur pucch rhe ho k kon ha aap

Purvi: Daya bhai plz

Daya looked her angrily n shouts

Shrm ni ayi tujhe...isi liye pdhaya tha k hotel room mein ja k chhii

KV:sir aisa kucch nhi ha... dekhiye aap meri baat suniye

Daya again slapped him n start beating him...Purvi tried to stop him but Daya slapped her too...

n shout

Purvi aaj tune mujhe apni hi nzro mein gira diya... Shrm a rhi ha k tu meri behn ha...papa ko pta chlega toh kya sochege socha ha kucch...agr yahan koi raid ho jati toh pta ha kucch...

Purvi was crying.

KV:sir aap meri baat suniye

Daya:tu hai kon...vajood kya ha tera...Purvi 2 din baad CID join krne wali ha...ACP pradhyuman ki beti ha...aur tu

Meanwhile Sachin entered n shocked to see...

He:Daya sir aap yahan...aur kavu tu yahan...yeh ldki kon ha

Daya:sachin tum yahan kya kr rhe ho...aur is ghtiya aadmi kaise jante ho

Sachin was shocked n say

Sir vo bhai ha mera

Daya:ise meri behn se dur rkho...

he held purvi's hand n dragged her out...

Kavin sat with tears...Sachin too sat beside him n say

Kya baat ha...aur yahan kya ho rha tha...

KV:bhai vo Purvi ha hum college time se sath ha...aapko aur bhabhi ko surprise dena chahte the toh yeh sb kiya...pta ni Purvi ka bhai kahan se aya aur glt smjh baitha.

Sachin:koi baat ni Kavu main kl baat krta hu unse...

KV hugged him n Sachin start patting his back...

Meanwhile a girl wearing red netted sari with wedding bangles n wedding chain entered n say

sachin kya chl rha ha yahan...hmmm

sachin:yr tum

She:mujhe call aya k

KV:yr vo main surprise dena chahta tha...tumhari shadi ka gift but he told her everything...

She:voh pagal admi aise kaise kr skta ha...ek baar baat toh sun leta...use toh main(she said in anger while tugging her saree pallu)

Sachin:oh meri lady singham shant ho ja...yr vo ek misunderstanding ha...main baat krunga clear ho jayega...

She in anger:wah voh mere besttie ko kucch bhi khenge... Main kuch nhi khungi dant tod dungi...

Sachin in anger:angel stop it...

She kept mum n stared him...

KV:yr kya main tum dono ka surprise plan kr rha tha aur tum pagal ld rhe ho

Sachin:chlo ghr chle

KV:aap dono ruko na

Sachin shouts:ghr chlo...

Both nodded n moved behind him...

...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Daya entered inside with Purvi...he's in so much anger...

He shouts

.shreya, bhabhi kahan ho SB

All came out n saw him with shock...

Tarika:kya huya Daya...aur Purvi ro kyu rhi ha

Daya: kisi ko pta ha Purvi kahan thi...

Tarika:haan vo kisi dost k sath gyi thi

Daya shouts:aaj k baad Purvi akeli bahr nhi jayegi...shreya ise room mein le jao...aaj jo main dekh k aya hu uske baad mrne ka man ho rha ha...

Tarika:baat kya ha

Daya:bht bdi ho gyi ha yeh...agr aaj kunal phone na krta toh knhi muh dikhane layak nhi rehte... Puccho hotel k room mein us ghtiya ldke ke sath kya kr rhi thi...shukr kro papa aur abhi nhi ha yahan...

Tarika n shreya were hell shocked ...

Tarika:Purvi agr koi tha toh bta skti thi...

Daya:kyu btayegi...smbhalo ise aur Purvi agr mujhe pta chla k tum us sdk chhap se mili toh mujhse bura koi ni hoga...

n he went to his room in anger ...

Purvi hugged shreya n start crying...she told everything to her bhabhis . .

Shreya:Daya bhi na...main baat krti hu...

Tarika: abhi nhi kl abhijeet aa jayenge hum unse baat krenge...

Shreya nodded...

...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

Kavin is sitting on bed n Sachin sat beside him... Both were smiling n exchanging glances

Angel is applying ointment on her wounds n shouting continuously...

Smjhta kya ha khud ko...mere besttie ko marega...vo kya smjhta ha k yeh akela ha... Main hu na...maine bhi use uski nani na yaad krayi toh main bhi Mrs Angel singhania nhi...

Sachin: Angel

She cuts in anger:haan bolo.. Dekho mere dost ka kya haal kr diya...chhodungi nhi use...case kr dungi main uspe... CID wala ha toh kucch bhi krega

Kavin:kucch nhi huya bhabhi

Angel:haan tu toh bolega hi tera sala Jo huya...dekho na sachu kya haal kr diya mere dewar ka

Sachin is about to say something...but Angel cut her

Tum toh bolo hi mt...chup chap khde tmasha dekh rhe the...aur tum(hit kavij shoulder ) agr itni hi jldi thi pehle shadi tu kr leta..

Kavin:aah bhabhi drd ho rha ha.

Angel:dekho sachin kaise mar kha k hs rha ha

Kavin gave pleading looks to Sachin... He nodded n picked her in arms n moved out of room

Angel: shrm ni ati...bhai k samne

Sachin:yr 2 din pehle shadi huyi ha aur tum mujhe dekhti bhi nhi...aur aaj mera sone ka koi plan nhi ha...winked

She smiled n hid her face in his chest...n both went to their room...

...

...

 **KAVIN ROOM**

Kavin lied on bed...his eyes had tears...he thinks

Sorry Purvi meri karan tumhe aaj pta ni kya sehna pdega...pta nhi kaise main hosh bhula baitha...I promise main sb thik kr dunga...

n he slept with these thoughts..

...

...

...

 **A/N:so Preet I wrote this finally... Now tell how's it...I don't know kaisa ha...**

 **So guys tell me through reviews...**

 **This is my second attempt on KAVI...**

 **Waiting for reviews...**

 **TC**

 **STAY SAFE**

 **MITHI. ...**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii**

 **Here's next update...hope you like it...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

Sachin woke up n directly went to kitchen...but surprised to see Kavin there...

Sachin:kavu tu kitchen mein kya kr rha ha kitni bar mna kiya ha

Kavin:oh bhai...just chill...vo aap ko late ho rha tha toh socha breakfast bna lu...

Meanwhile Angel came n say

Good morning babu

Kavin flirt tone:good morning baby

Sachin glared both n say

Vo bhabhi ha teri

Angel:Kavin apne bhai se bol doh hum dono salo se frnds vo bhi bff...

Kavin:khud bol doh samne toh ha

Angel:tujhe bolna ha bol

Kavin:bhai

Sachin cuts:kavin apni dost se bol k ab vo teri bhabhi ha

Kavin:bhabhi vo

Angel cuts:chl pehle breakfast kr le kya bnaya aaj

Kavin:bhai ka omelette aur hmara aloo prantha...

Angel: chl baith main lati hu

Both went to dinning area...

Kavin:bhai kyu ldne ka natak kr rhe ho main khush hu

Sachin:babu vo sch mein gussa ha

Kavin:ab kya kiya aapne... Jb dekho meri dost ko dantte ho

Sachin:yr raat

Kavin cuts:don't tell me k raat kisi kaam ya so k gujaar di... Yr aap dono ki love marriage ha yaad ha ya nhi..

Sachin: pta ha but kya kru ab hr koi hmari suhaag raat ki band bja rha ha...

Kavin:acha ek kaam kro aaj din mein hi

Sachin cuts:chhuti cancel ho gyi bureau jana ha

Kavin:bhai grt ho aap

Meanwhile angel came n served food to kavin n herself...

Kavin:bhabhi bhai ka

Angel:kavin aaj tumhare liye bht spcl din ha...mom dad ka ashirvaad le k jana

Kavin:haan pr bhai ka omelette

Angel:coffee achhi bnayi ha

Sachin:main kya kru ab chhuti cancel ho gyi...CID walo ki life aisi hi ha

Angel:duty na huyi sautan ho gyi meri

Kavin:isiliye govt ne Baal vivah ban kiya ha

Sachin confused

Kavin:kisne kaha khud se itni chhoti ldki se shadi kro

Sachin:kavin tu kaise kr leta ha

Kavin:kya bhai

Sachin: khud itna upset ha aur hmare samne khush hone ki try kr rha ha...

Kavin:aap angel ko khana bnana sikha doh bs

Sachin:topic change mt kro

Kavin:bhai uh right kl k baad m upset but doesn't mean main rona shuru krdu...kl daya sir ne bola k tera vajood kya ha tu ha kon ab yhi sabit krna ha k main koi sdk chhap nhi

Sachin:main baat krta hu aaj unse

Kavin:nhi bhai...pehle khud ko sabit krdu

Angel came with bowl n say

Yeh lo dahi chini khao...aur sb achha hoga...

Kavin:kya yr

Angel:ab kha na aur yeh le

Kavin have one spoon...

Sachin:chl tujhe chhod du

Angel: Kavin yeh le n she placed something in his hand

Kavin:angel yeh toh

Angel:dadi ki blessings ha

Sachin:oh yeh rudarksh ka moti

Kavin:bhai yeh bht important ha angel ka lucky charm...ab toh sb shi hoga...n he side hugged her...

Sachin:bhabhi ha vo Teri

Kavin:chlo bhai...

Both moved out...Angel smiled

...

...

...

...

 **ACP HOUSE**

All were at breakfast table... Purvi eyes are still red...all were taking breakfast silently...

Daya:Shreya aaj tum ghr pe ruko purvi k sath...ab mujhe ispe bhrosa nhi...

Purvi:bhai main usse nhi milugi jb tk aap haan nhi bolte...pr iska mtlb yeh nhi main use bhul jaungi

Daya:purvi tumhari shadi usse nhi hogi...

Purvi:main bhi dekhti hu kaise nhi hoti...

Shreya:chup kro tum dono...nashta toh krlo

Daya:hum logo ne kitne naazo se pala ise hmare pyar aur bhrose ka yeh nteeja diya isne...main bureau ja rha hu...

Tarika:nashta toh krlo

Daya:ise hi kra doh...meri toh bhukh hi mr gyi...

n he left in anger

Purvi:bhabhi vo koi sdk chhap nhi ha... Crime branch Delhi ka officer ha...

Shreya:accha toh Mumbai mein kya kr rha ha

Purvi:apne bhai ki shadi k liye aya tha...

Shreya:chl baat krle pr mere phone se...

Purvi smiled n hugged her...shreya gave her phone n Purvi called kavin...

Kavin:hello

Purvi:hello kavin

Kavin:Purvi kiska number ha yeh

Purvi:bhabhi ka...m sorry

Kavin confused:Sorry...

Purvi:kl bhai ne kitna mara tumhe...bht drd huya hoga na

Kavin: no baby bilkul nhi.. tb huya jb bhai ne tumhe thappad mara...

Purvi:mujhe nhi huya... Kavin ab hum nhi milenge...bhai nhi chahte

Kavin cuts:main bhi ek case mein busy hone wala hu...nhi mil paunga...

Purvi:I love u kavin

Kavin:I love you too jaan

Purvi:chlo best of luck... bye

They hung up...

Purvi thinks:Kavin pta nhi bhai tumhe accept krenge bhi ya nhi...sorry main unhe smjha nhi payi...

tear fell from her eyes

...

...

...

...

 **CID BUREAU**

All were present except Duo, ACP n Sachin... so all were relaxing...n doing msti...Daya entered n he saw all doing fun...he shouts in anger

kya ha yeh...koi park ha ya picnic spot...back to work

all scared with his roar n start doing files...

Meanwhile sachin entered n all saw him with shock...

Nikhil:good morning sir... aap yahan...

Pankaj:kya sir aapki toh nyi nyi shadi huyi ha... aapko toh bhabhi k sath hona chahiye

Freddy:inhe bhi pta chl gya hoga k wife kis toofan ka naam ha

Sachin:ACP sir ne chhuti cancel kr di

all:oohh! very sad

Sachin:Daya sir yeh das murder case ki file... kl raat ACP sir ko report bhej di ...kucch kaam a gya tha...vaise yeh file pe sign toh ho gye pr aap dekh lijiye

Daya in anger:jb report submit ho chukki ha leading officer yani tumhare sign ho chuke ha toh mujhe kyu de rhe ho..

Sachin:sir Abhijeet sir ne kaha tha...

Daya noticed something n roared

Sachin sari duniya ko pta ha tumhari nyi shadi huyi ha iska mtlb yeh nhi k lipstick k nishaan le ke ghumo...yeh bureau ha tumhara room nhi

Sachin too shouts: sir aapko koi haq nhi mujhse aise baat krne ka

Daya shouts: apne senior se aise baat kroge

Sachin:senior...aap bhul rhe ha k main aur same designation pe ha senior inspector...main aapko sir isiliye bolta hu k aapki respect krta hu...pr shayad ab us layak nhi rhe ...

all officers were silent viewers... n shocked with this...they didn't know or understand anything... they were so confused..

Daya:ab smjh aya tumhara bhai aisa kyu ha. sheh toh tumne hi di...

Sachin:aapki behn ko le k

bhi mera kucch aisa hi khyaal ha ab...

Daya:sachin

Sachin:chilayiye mt mujhe bhi chilana ata ha

Daya:u

stop this nonsense

both shut their mouths with this voice of ACP... whereas Abhi stood shocked bcz this is unexpected by daya n Sachin

ACP marched toward them n glared them angrily...

Abhi still in dilemma: kya ha yeh...kyu behs kr rhe ho

Sachin angrily: apne bhai se hi puchhiye n he moved toward his desk...

Whereas Abhi n ACP were stunned with his behaviour

ACP:Daya tum btao

Daya angrily: apni ladli se hi puchhna

he too went toward his desk leaving Abhi n ACP stunned...

they came out of thought

good morning sir...

Sr Insp Kavin reporting sir

Daya eyes were wide opened to see him here.. he's greeting his teeth in anger...

ACP:come officer..Daya come here

Daya moved toward him...

ACP:Daya yeh officer Kavin ha crime branch Delhi se...vo terrorist group XYZ yaad ha na

Daya nodded

ACP:interpol ka kehna ha k vo log Mumbai mein activate ha...kavin pehle bhi is case pe kaam kr chukka ha toh ab tum dono ko is case pe ek team k jaise kaam krna ha...

Daya:sorry sir pr aap yeh case kisi aur ko de do

Sachin:haan sir de doh kisi aur ko...kyunki kucch log personal aur professional life ko alg nhi kr skte

Daya:you

ACP cuts: shut up you both... Daya is case pe tum kavin k sath kaam kroge mtlb kroge...

Sachin:agr is case k dauran mere bhai k sath kucch bhi huya toh responsible Apka yeh beta hoga ...

ACP:Sachin

Sachin cuts:sorry sir pr ab mujhe inpe bhrosa nhi...

Kavin:bhai plz...calm down...

ACP:is case pe CID ki nyi officer purvi bhi kaam kregi

Daya:agr aap chahte ha k main is case pe kaam kru toh purvi nhi kregi

Sachin:ab bureau aapki mrzi se chlega

ACP:purvi aur Daya dono is team ka hissa honge sath hi pankaj aur nikhil bhi...no more arguments..

Daya nodded helplessly...

Kavin: Sir meru team aur reports ready ha agr ek baar main aur daya sir sb discuss kr le aur head quarters report krde toh

ACP:good abhi jao...daya jao HQ...

both moved out

ACP:Abhi Daya aur sachin k beech kya huya any idea

Abhi nodded as no

here Daya n Kavin went parking lot...They approached to qualis...Daya approached to driving seat n Kavin sat beside him...both were silent... quails is running on road...Kavin decided to broke silence...

Sir aap ko kya lgta ha vo log Mumbai k kis area mein activate honge...

Daya:dekhte ha

Kavin:sir ek request ha jo bhi huya use lekr mere bhai ke liye mn mein gussa mt rkhna...aapki trh vo bhi anjaan the...aur sir is case ko hum apni personal problem se upr uth k solve krenge ...

Daya:ab tum mujhe sikhaoge

Kavin turned his face to window pane n shouts

icecream

Daya:pagal ho

Kavin:sorry vo purvi k sath reh k adat ho gyi ice cream...ice cream k naam se hi bcho ke jaise uchhlne lgti ha...

Daya glared him

Kavin:aapko pta sir jb hum college mein the toh ek din...n he lost in thoughts

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Its mid night... Kavin is sleeping peacefully... suddenly his phone rang he picked irritatedly ...n say..

kyu bhai khud toh sote nhi mujhe bhi sone nhi dete..

Other side:Kavin kavin kavin mujhe na ice cream khani ha

Kavin eyes opened wide with this n say

babu 2 bj rhe ha main

Purvi:mujhe khani ha mtlb khani ha...if you love me abhi lao m waiting

n she cut the call ...

Kavin got up n wored his shirt n murmuring

ice cream...ab konsa parlour khula hoga...yr kavin pyar mein kya kya krna pdta ha.

he went out on his bike n start searching ice cream parlour or any icecream gadi...

after a struggle of an hour he found one n he called purvi. .

babu bolo konsi chahiye

Choco chip, black current, vanilla,butter scotch etc etc

Purvi got confused: strawberry nhi vanila nhi black current chhodi mlayi kulfi

Kavin smiled: smjh gya

n he cut the call...

Kavin to seller:bhai ab ka ek ek pack de do

He nodded n gave him a big bag full of icecreams..

Kavin paid for them n left...

Outside Purvi's hostel... he parked his bike n murmuring

ab kya kru...andr kaise jau

yeh purvi bhi jb dekho fsa deti ha...

meanwhile his phone rang...its from purvi...he picked up before he could reply... purvi started

jaisa keh ri hu vaisa kro...

he nodded

Purvi:abhi left chlo...

he did so

ok ab thoda turn lo aur upr dekho...

kavin took turn n look upward

Purvi:offo asmaan nhi balcony ..

Kavin looked up n smiled to see purvi there... she waved her hand to him... he gave fly kiss to her..

Kavin:ab ice cream ka kya kru

Purvi hang a rope from balcony n say..

bag ko isse tie krdo...

Kavin nodded n tied bag with rope n she pulled bag up...

Kavin murmurs:puri pagal ha icecream k liye itni mehnt.

he looked again toward her n smiled to see her eating icecream...she is not looking more than five year kid...she is really engrossed...even forget abt Kavin...

Kavin smiled n left after sending her bye text...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

Kavin is still lost in thoughts ...Daya shook him n he came out of thoughta

Daya:kahan.. HQ a gya...

Kavin nodded n both moved inside

...

...

...

...

 **end of chap...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so what next...kavin Daya n Purvi going to work together. ... what abt Daya sachin fight for their siblings...**

 **to know stay tuned...**

 **thank you all of you for wonderful response...**

 **keep reviewing...**

 **tc**

 **stay happy**

 **Mithi...**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii**

 **thank you so much reviews... here's next chap...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **SAME DAY**

 **7:00 PM**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Purvi is sitting in hall... she's lost somewhere... her eyes had tears...

Meanwhile Abhijeet entered with ACP...

Shreya gave them water... they drank n sat...

Abhi:ghr mein shanti kyu ha...purvi bahr gyi ha

Shreya:nhi bhayia...bs thodi upset ha

Abhi:haan Daya bhi bht gussa ha...kya huya...upr se sachin kucch smjh ni a rha...kucch huya ha kya hmare picche se

Shreya:jee bhayia n she told him everything

Abhi:oh god yeh Daya bhi na...Purvi kahan ha

Shreya:vo rhi(pointing other side)

Abhi n ACP went n sat beside her ...ACP placed his hand on her shoulder she turned n hugged her dad tightly...she starts crying...

Abhi:ae gudiya...btao na kya huya...hum ha na Daya ne danta

Purvi:bhai vo schi aisa kucch ni tha...vo hum dono gir gye...vo toh sachin g aur unki wife k liye surprise tha but Daya bhai ne glt smjh liya... bhai I love kavin

ACP:chlo fir Daya se baat krke rishta le k chlte ha vahan...

Purvi smiled:sch

Abhi:much ... chlo ab hmari rajkumari wali smile doh

she smiled broadly

after sometimes Daya came...All were at dinning table...

ACP:aaj ka din kaisa rha.

Daya:dad sari info collect ho gyi bs kl team final krke age ka step lenge

Abhi:Kavin kaisa officer ha

Daya:kafi honest aur dedicated ha...

Abhi:apni Purvi k liye

Daya in anger:jb sb decide kr hi liya toh mujhse kyu pucch rhe ha ...

he left the table in anger...

Purvi:dekha bhai

Abhi:chup kr...time lgega... maan jayega

ACP:Purvi ek good news du ek case ha uspe tu aur kavin sath kaam kr rhe ho...

Abhi:sath mein daya bhi

Purvi:bhai kavin ko kaam k time kucch ni sujhta... uska full concentration kaam pe hoga...

ACP:okay...main kl Sachin se baat krta hu ..

Purvi:thankyou dad...

Abhi:pr iska mtlb yeh nhi ka Daya ki mrzi khilaaf ja k hum tujhe support krenge...jb tk vo haan ni krta tb tk

Purvi cuts:okay bhai

ACP:jao shreya Daya ko khana khila doh

Shreya nodded n left...

...

...

...

 **DAREYA ROOM**

Daya standing in window... he is so much furious all abt... Shreya came with food plate n placed it on table... she went toward him n stood beside him...

Daya:jao tum bhi shadi ki taiyariya kro...yahan kyu ayi ho.

Shreya smiled:kon c shadi

Daya:us kavin ki hmari purvi se

Shreya:bhai ne kaha ha k jb tk Daya haan ni krega tb tk koi shadi ni hogi...

Daya:fir bhi

Shreya:Daya aap ko atleast ek baar unki baat sunni chahiye thi...

Daya:kya sunu koi bhi bhai apni behn ko aise dekhega toh uske seene mein aag lgegi...

Shreya:haan...toh ab thnde dmag se baat suniye

Daya:hmm

Shreya:vo room kavin aur purvi ne Sachin sir aur unki wife k liye book kraya tha...unhe wedding gift dene k liye...aur bs chhoti c misunderstanding ki vjh se hungama ho gya

Daya:mtlb vo sb sirf ek misunderstanding thi...

Shreya:haan

Daya:mtlb maine yunhi issue create kr diya

Shreya:jee

Daya:pr iska mtlb yeh ni ha k main maan gya... kavin ko proof krna hoga k hmari purvi k liye vo perfect ha...

Shreya:okay...kr dega

Daya:tum bdi side le ri ho uski

Shreya:vo maine Delhi mein uske sath 6 mhine kaam kiya ha...bht achha ldka ha vo...pr bolta bht ha

Daya:acha

Shreya:chlo ab muh kholo

Daya opened his mouth she put spoon of rice... n start feeding him...

Shreya:ab acche bche ki trh aram kijiye...

Shreya got up n abt to leave but he held her wrist n pulled her in hug...

Shreya:kya kr rhe ho

Daya:ab apni biwi se pyar bhi na kru... he leaned toward her...n sealed her lips ...both shared passionate kiss...they broke due to lack of oxygen. ...

Shreya:acha main ati hu

Daya lifted her in arms n made her laid on bed...n too laid beside him...

n lights off...they spent lovable night together ...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

 **8:00 PM**

Angel is waiting for sachin n Kavin...Kavin entered... sat beside her...

Kavin:kahan khoyi ho

Angel:bs tum logo ka wait kr rhi hu...acha pani peeyoge

Kavin:haan bhabhi

Angel gave him water... he drank...

Angel:kaisa tha aaj ka din...

Kavin:thik tha... pr sachin bhai aur daya sir ka jhgda ho gya...yr smjhao na apne pati ko

Angel:kya smjhau use main bolo...shi kiya us Daya ko sbk sikhana chahiye...

Kavin:bhabhi is trh baat aur bigad jayegi...

Angel:abhi se sasural ka bn gya tu...

Kavin:acha khana bna leta hu

Angel:tumhari bhabhi k hote tu kyu khana bnayega...dinner is ready

Kavin:tumne bnaya

Angel nodded

Kavin:mujhe bhookh nhi ha

Angel:chup chap kha baith k

she served him

Kavin thinks:kahan fs gya... isne kbhi kitchen mein paon ni rkha aaj... bhgwan bcha le

Angel:have it

Kavin:tumne khaya

Angel:sachu k sath khaungi pr tum khao

he took a bite...his expression changed

Angel:acha ni bna

Kavin:bura ni ha

Angel:toh khao

Kavin:agge se namak thoda aur daalna aur msala km

Angel nodded

Kavin:main room mein hu.. zrurt ho toh bula Lena

Angel:sachin kb ayega

Kavin: pta ni

Angel:good night

Kavin entered his room... he changed into his tracks...n sat on Lappy.. he opened a folder containing Purvi's pics..

His eyes had tears... meanwhile his phone ring... he picked the call without checking Caller Id

he:hello

Other side: Kavin kaise ho

Kavin:thik hu babu

Purvi: fir yeh itna low kyu sound kr re ho...

Kavin: bs

Purvi cuts:dad aur Abhi bhai hmare rishtey ko maan gye...

Kavin:Daya sir

Purvi voice fell:vo ni

Kavin:maan jayenge

Purvi:kl se hum sath kaam krenge

Kavin:Purvi jb tk Daya sir ni mante tb tk main

Purvi:tb tk main tumhari junior.

Kavin:aaj hmare bhaiyo ne khub jhgda kiya

Purvi:acha

Kavin:Purvi he stopped

Purvi:main tere bina nhi reh skti

Kavin:hum milenge na

Purvi: zrur

Kavin:good night

Purvi:luv ya... kl se ek nyi start

Kavin:be ready

call cut

Kavin povs:jldi hi Daya sir bhi maan jayenge... main proof kr dunga k mujhse better koi ni ha purvi k liye

n he engrossed in his work

...

...

...

It's 11:00 PM but Sachin didn't arrived till now... Angel is waiting for him while this she slept on couch of hall...Sachin after an hour... he looks so disturbed... Angel opened her eyes with his foot step noise...

Angel went toward him n hugged him...she says

a gye.. itna late kyu ho gye

Sachin lightly jerked her: kaam kr ra tha late toh hona hi tha ...

Angel:okay tum muh hath dho lo main khana lati hu

Sachin irritated: kyu dmag kha ri ho...ja ke so jao... jb mn hoga kha lunga...

Angel got teary:maine bnaya ha sb tumhari choice k

Sachin:tumne bnaya toh ab award du tumhe koi

Angel:jb mn hoga bta dena main grm kr dungi

Sachin glared her n moved to room...

Angel too followed him... Sachin changed into night suit n sat on couch with laptop...Angel too sit beside him n say

khana toh ni khaya juice pilo...

Sachin threw glass in anger n say

kyu picche pdi ho mere... mujhe kaam krna ha

.

Angel having tears:main toh bs

Sachin:shi keh re the sb mt kro khud se itni chhoti ldki se shadi...ab pchhta rha hu...kahan fs gya main

Angel:maine kya kiya... main toh bs juice layi thi

tum pta ni bhdke huye ho

Sachin slapped her in anger n say

out

Angel wiped her tears n took her pillow n blanket... moved out...

Sachin sat on couch with face in palms...n say

pehle hi Kavin ko le ke itna preshan hu...upr se Daya Sir ka faltu ka attitude...ab yeh dmag kha ri ha...kahan fs gya isse shadi krke.. sirf apni pdi ha ise ...chl beta file ready kr vrna ACP sir toh Teri band bja denge...

...

...

...

 **KAVIN ROOM**

Kavin is reading some reports...suddenly something strikes his mind...he got up n moved out...

he's passing through Hall... n shocked to see Angel sleeping there... she was sobbing...n murmuring

mumma sachin mujhse pyar ni krta...dekho usne mujhe mara...meri koi glti bhi nhi thi...mumma aap mujhe apne paas bula lo...maine khana bhi bnaya mera hath bhi jl gya pr fir bhi usne ni khaya... mumma mujhse koi pyar ni krta...

she was sobbing in low voice...Kavin heard this n went from there...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN ROOM**

Sachin is lost in his work... even didn't know kavin presence...

Kavin:bhai angel kahan ha

Sachin: bahr hogi.

Kavin:aap ne Mara use

Sachin: dekh yeh hum dono k beech ka mamla ha

Kavin:bhai aap use sirf ek saal se jante ho aur main 5 saal se

Sachin:mujhe bht kaam ha

Kavin:bhai she really loves u yeh usne proof kiya ha...bhai aapke siwa uska koi ni ha...aapke usne apne dad se rishta tod liya aur aap

Sachin:toh maine kaha tha use

Kavin:bhai aap uspe hath kaise utha skte ho... bhai us mein bchpna ha vo aap se 9 saal chhoti ha... yeh baat aap pehle bhi jante the...toh ab issue kyu bna re ho...bhai jo ldki ek sec bhukh bear ni kr skti vo aap k liye bhukhi baithi ha...

Sachin:kavu vo mujhse time chahti ha jo shadi k baad use bilkul ni de paya

Kavin:yhi frustration uspe utar diya...go n say sorry

Sachin:tu yahan kyu aya tha

.

Kavin:vo robbery case uski details

Sachin cuts:lappy se utha le

Kavin nodded

Sachin went to Hall.. saw her lying on couch with closed eyes...Sachin sat on his knees n say

Sorry vo kaam ka pressure upr se kavin ka tnsn...

but no response from her...

Sachin held her hand n say

maaf ni krogi

But she still lied with closed eyes...

Sachin shook her head n bent his face toward her face n pressed her lips with his... she opened her eyes with shock... Sachin smiled under kiss...while kissing he lied on her... she didn't respond so he separated n say

pehli aur akhiri glti smjh k maaf krdo...plz

Angel:main gussa ni hu

Sachin:toh meri kiss ka jwab kyu ni diya

Angel closed her eyes... Sachin smiled n again pressed her lips n both start kissing with passion... they separated when they need air... Sachin moved to her neck n planted trail of wet kisses on her neck...he deepened his kisses... both were lost but disturbed by

Ahem Ahem

Both separated n stood...

Kavin:bhrata shree apne prem Milan ki bela ka prasarn apne kaksh mein ja kijiye ... yahan kucch bhole bhale abodh balak ghumte ha mere jaise.

Angel ran to her room...

Kavin:kya bhai aisa kya kiya yeh shrmane lgi...

Sachin blushed:muh bnd kr n he moved hurriedly from there..

Kavin smiles...n say

kl ki subh ek nyi ummeed layega mere aur purvi ki zindagi mein... purvi main Daya sir ki nzro mein khud ko sabit krunga... vo khud tumhara hath mere hath mein denge...I promised

Night passed with new morning...

...

..

.

...

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

A/N:Lots of kavi n Daya sachin takrar from next onwards ...be ready

 **thankyou so much for reviews.**

 **keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **stay happy**

 **lots of love**

 **Mithi ..**


	4. new beginning

**NEXT DAY**

 **CID BUREAU**

Sachin entered inside n made his way directly toward Daya's desk...

He stood n say

Good morning sir

Daya shook his head n say

morning

Sachin:sir Cafeteria chle

Daya gave tough look to him...

Sachin:plz sir

Daya nodded n both moved out...

All were looking them in shock...

Pankaj:kl toh dono sir ka jhgda huya aur aaj

Nikhil:chl yr hume toh Kavin sir k sath kaam krna ha is gang ki sari information collect kr

Pankaj nodded...

...

...

...

 **CAFETERIA**

Daya sat n said

ab bolo kya bolna ha..

Sachin:sorry

Daya:kyu.

Sachin:sir kl jo bhi huya nhi hona chahiye tha...

Daya raised his eyebrows

Sachin:sir us din jo huya nhi hona chahiye tha... anjane mein hi shi kavin ne glti ki...aur koi bhi bhai apni behn ko vaise dekhega toh aise hi react krega...pr yakeen maniye Kavin glt ldka nhi ha... vo purvi se pyar krta ha... plz un dono ko alg mt kijiye...

Daya:ho gya

Sachin: sir aap uske sath kaam krne wale ho...aap khud hi decide kr lena k kaisa ha

Daya:sachin sorry yr main bhi over react kr gya...

Sachin:sir aap sorry mt boliye ...main bhi toh kitna gussa kiya...aur pta nhi aap k sath sath baki sb aur Yahan tk Angel pe bhi gussa kiya...

Daya:kya sachin nyi nyi shadi huyi ha aur bechari pe faltu ka gussa...

Sachin:sir ab apka mera gussa

Daya smiles:chl mujhe Kavin k sath kaam shuru krna ha...

Sachin nodded...

both moved to bureau with smile... all were surprised to see them...

all were really engrossed...

Meanwhile Purvi entered n say

Insp Purvi reporting on duty sir...

all turned their gaze to new comer...

Daya officer mode: welcome officer

ACP:ayo purvi tumhe sbse mila de

Purvi:jee papa(Abhi glared her) oops sorry sir...

Sachin extend his hand toward her n say

Welocome Purvi

She looked toward daya he nodded...Purvi shook her hand with him n say

thankyou sir...

Sachin to all:chlo hmari nyi officer ko apna intro toh do...

Purvi smiled n all introducing themselves..

Meanwhile Kavin entered n looking worried...

Daya:kavin tum late

Kavin:sir mere informer se milne gya tha...

Daya:kya huya...

Kavin:sir aaj raat club bubbles mein jaguar ka right hand a rha ha... agr vo hmare hath lg jaye toh hum unke plan tk puhnch jayenge...

Daya:toh chlte ha... Purvi

Purvi: jee sir tum aur Kavin jana...couple entry milegi...main shreya... Pankaj aur nikhil bahr wait krenge

All nodded...

Kavin:sir I think purvi ko vahan nhi Jana chahiye

Daya surprised:kyu

Kavin:bubbles is not safe for girls...

Daya:hum sath ha na... toh kucch nhi hoga...

Kavin nodded...n went to desk n start doing files...

all were busy in work... whereas Purvi eyes are fixed on Kavin...she stared him continuously n thinking

ek bar toh dekho... jb se aye ho file mein ghuse ho... kavu look at me

Meanwhile Abhijeet called her

Purvi

Purvi stood instantly n say

yes sir

Abhi:yeh file lo aur Nikhil ki help se complete kro... aur haan concentrate on ur work...

She nodded n moved toward nikhil desk...

Kavin too get up n coming toward daya desk...

both were lost in thoughts..

Purvi thinks:yeh Kavin bhi na ek baar bhi ni dekha meri trf

Kavin thinks:agr yeh aaj pkda gya fir toh 2 din mein pura gang hmare paas hoga..

both were totally engrossed even didn't see each other...both collided with each other...files fell down... papers were in air... Kavin held her from waist...n her hands are at his chest...both were lost in each other eyes...

 **BG MUSIC**

 **Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**

 **Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**

 **Idhar nahi Udhar nahi**

 **Teri Ore Chale...2**

 **Zara der main**

 **Yeh kya ho gaya**

 **Nazar milte hi**

 **Kahan kho gaya...2**

 **Bheed mein logo ki woh hain wahan**

 **Aur pyaar ki mele mein akela**

 **Kitna hoon mein yahan**

 **Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare...2**

 **Idhar nahi Udhar nahi**

 **Teri ore chale**

...

...

Kavi were lost in each other...both eyes had tears...both forget about others... Purvi hugged him tightly...n said

m sorry Kavin main

Kavin cuts: don't be sorry babu...

Purvi: kavu uh knw

Sachin shouts:officers back to work

With this both back to reality n start collecting files...n moved to their directions...

Purvi sat beside Nikhil n say

nikhil plz help krde

Nikhil whispers:pehle yeh bta tere aur Kavin sir ka kya mamla ha

Purvi:kucch nhi kaam kr

Nikhil nodded n both start working.

...

...

...

 **IN EVENING**

Dareya n Kavi gathered outside club...

Nikhil:sir aap log andr jaoge toh hum log kya kre

Kavin:tum aur Pankaj andr jao...aur haan hr trf nzr rkhna...

Daya:kavin main aur shreya ja rhe ha tum log kucch der baad ana

Kavin:jee sir

Dareya,Nikhil n Pankaj entered inside... Kavi still in car...Purvi came out n sat on passenger seat...

Kavin stared at entrance door without blink...

Purvi shook her head n say

main yahan baithi hu...

Kavin without looking her:pta ha

Purvi: toh ek baar dekh k btao kaisi lg rhi hu

Kavin:bht achhi

Purvi while turning his face toward her:dekh to lo

Kavin irritated:hum duty pe ha

Purvi making faces: huh duty

She came out of car n moved toward entrance...

Kavin shook his head n followed her with fast steps... n held her hand...

Purvi gave him a furious look...Kavin dragged her to side n pinned to wall...n moved his face toward her n say

kya sunna chahti ho

Purvi:tum agr dhyan se mujhe dekhte toh mujhe kucch btane ki zrurt na hoti...

Kavin confusedly stared her from top to bottom...n say

yeh dress

Purvi:offo kavu tumhe kucch yaad nhi

n she turned her face... Kavin held her from shoulders n say

happy 5th anniversary

a broad smile appeared on her lips...she turned n hugged him... n say

tumhe yaad ha

Kavin smiles:ab meri purvi aaj hi k din toh meri zindagi mein ayi thi... aur itna spcl din kaisa bhul jau...

Purvi:Kavin hmare bhai maan jayenge na

Kavin:han

Kavin lightly kissed her cheek n say

chlo ab duty mode pe a jao...

Purvi making faces:huh

Kavin smiles...n say

chlo purvi andr chle... bht time ho gya...

She nodded n entered inside...

...

...

...

Dareya at dance floor... Nikhil at bar counter whereas Pankaj is keeping eye on everyone...

Purvi is standing n complainingly

Kavu dekho bhai bhabhi kitna achha dance krte ha... hum bhi kre

Kavin:we are on duty... aas paas nzr rkho

Purvi making faces:how unromantic you are

she banged her foot on floor n went other side... Kavin smiled...

Purvi is murmuring then she heard voice

 **Arey jumme ki raat hai...**

she turned to voice n surprised to see Kavin on dance floor

 **Arey jumme ki raat hai**

 **Chumme ki baat hai**

 **Allah bachaaye mujhe tere waar se**

Kavin held a girl from waist n start dancing with her...Purvi became jealous to see him with other...

Daya to joined Kavin..

 **Jumme ki raat hai**

 **Chumme ki baat hai**

 **Allah bachaaye mujhe tere waar se**

Kavin went to purvi n held her waist n start moving her...she is so irritated... tried to jerked him ..

 **Jaane kya hona hai**

 **Jaane kya khona hai**

 **Teri jawaani toh jaadu hai tona hai Jalwon mein aandhi hai Aandhi mein toofaan hai**

 **Karde na mujhko tabaah**

Purvi jerked him n start moving

 **Saari ki saari hai tu golabaari Ki mushqil hai khud ko bachaana**

 **Maar hi na daale**

 **Meri jaan nikaale**

 **Uff Allah bachaaye mujhe Haaye tere pyaar se**

 **Arey jumme ki raat hai**

 **Chumme ki baat hai**

 **Allah bachaaye mujhe tere waar se**

Daya went too dance floor n start dancing

 **Maana tujh mein gazab ka nashaa..**

 **Tujhpe koi bhi hoga fidaa**

 **Lekin naa khel dil se mere**

 **Main toh dil se bhi hoon sirphira**

 **Ik main baat kahoon**

 **Do pal saath rahoon**

 **Phir main agle hi pal hoon hawa**

 **Kiya jo kuch bhi kahin**

 **Mujhe kuch yaad nahi**

 **Karoon main kya yeh mujhe tu bata**

Kavin too joined Daya

 **Saari ki saari hai tu golabaari**

 **Ki mushqil hai khud ko bachaana**

 **Maar hi na daale**

 **Meri jaan nikaale Uff**

 **Allah bachaaye mujhe**

 **Haaye tere pyaar s**

 **Jumme ki raat hai**

 **Chumme ki baat hai**

 **Allah bachaaye mujhe tere waar se**

Purvi start dancing n shaking her waist

 **Hey.. jaanu teri main bemaaniyan**

 **Chaahe karle tu shaitaaniyaan**

 **Zidd pe ad jaaungi aaj main**

 **Ab karungi main manmaaniyaan**

Shreya joined them n held Daya from his shoulder n twirled him

 **Nazrein tujhpe meri**

 **Le loon main jaan teri**

 **Pichha na chhodun tera, main yahaan**

 **Pyaar mein dungi sazaa**

 **Mujhse bachke tu dikha**

 **Aaj tu jaane waala hai kahaan**

Kavin n Daya

 **Saari ki saari hai tu golabaari**

 **Ki mushqil hai**

 **k mushkil ha khud ko bachaana**

 **Maar hi na daale**

 **Meri jaan nikaale**

 **Uff Allah bachaaye mujhe**

 **Haaye tere pyaar se**

 **Arey jumme ki raat hai**

 **Chumme ki baat hai**

 **Allah bachaaye mujhe tere waar se**

All shared a group hug... n all were whisteling n clapping...

Meanwhile Nikhil informed them on Bluetooth arrival of jaggu..

Daya whispers: take ur positions

All nodded n went toward him...

Daya sat on same table where jaggu already sitting...

Jaggu:kon ho tum log

Kavin:arrey hume nhi pehchana

Jaggu stubborn tone:nhi

Nikhil:bhai saan yeh hmare bde bhai Saab (pointing Daya)

Jaggu:toh

Pankaj:inhe sch sunne ki bimari ha...toh zra sch sch btao

Jaggu was confused

Kavin:arey jaggu dmag pe zyada zor mt de...ft jayega

Daya:jaguar kahan ha

Jaggu tried to run but purvi is fast enough to fell him by her leg...

Pankaj made him stand... n say..

sir yeh kucch zyada hi bhola nhi ha

Daya:beta bureau chl Sara bholapan nikl jayega tera

All nodded... n Pankaj took him toward qualis... all went but Daya stopped Kavin...

Kavin:jee sir

Daya:Main abhi mana nhi so Purvi se dur rho... case k bhane uske qreeb ane ki koshish mt kro

Kavin sadly:jee sir

Daya:chlo

Kavin nodded n both moved out

Kavin thinks:chhote sale Saab ko mnane k liye bht mehnt krni pdegi... (look upward) mom dad help krna plz...

Daya:ab sari raat yhin rehne ka irada ha... ayo

he nodded n sat inside car...

Daya drove toward bureau

...

...

...

...

 **A/N:phew! yr Daya sir toh abhi bhi ni mane... let see Kavin kya krta ha...**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **keep smiling**

 **mithi**...


	5. turnng pt

**SAME NIGHT**

 **CID BUREAU**

Daya n all brought jaggu n start interrogating him... Kavin too stood... but his head start spinning n about to fall...Daya held him n made him sat... Purvi brought water for him...n made him drink

Daya:kya huya kavin

Kavin:achank se chkr a gya

Purvi anger tone:kya achank se... pakka bhukhe hoge...aaj kucch khaya ya nhi... tum kyu khaoge...koi fikr hi nhi tumhe kisi ki jo khud ka khyaal rkhoge...bs mn aya khaoge nhi na shi... dekho fever bhi ha...bta ni skte the pr nhi Kavin toh superhero ha n she turned to other side

Daya smiled...while nik n pankaj opened their mouths in O shaped...

Kavin pleading tone:Purvi

But she didn't reply

Kavin:babu suno toh

Purvi cuts:kya sunu haan

Nikhil tu ise ghr chhod a... aur khbrdar kl bureau aya...

Kavin looked at Daya

Daya:mujhe kya dekh rhe ho...suna nhi kya kaha purvi ne...jao nikhil chhod a

Nikhil nodded n Kavin smiled at daya...

both left...

Daya:achhi daant lgai...he need it...

Purvi:bhai vo

Daya cuts:yeh case khtm ho jaye...fir sochta hu kucch...pr ise proof krna hoga that he's perfect for u...

Purvi nodded

Daya:ab interrogation kr le

Purvi nodded

Daya to jaggu:bta tera boss kahan ha

Jaggu:mujhe ni pta

Pankaj irritated tone:sir nhi pta nhi pta sun ke boar ho gya main

Purvi:sir ise kucch ni pta toh

Daya cuts:Abhijeet kl ayega uske hwale kr denge...aur vo jo unidentified gun mila tha usse shoot krenge... hum mein se koi fsega bhi nhi

Jaggu frightened: nhi saab abhijeet Saab nhi... main btata hu...

Pankaj:jldi bta tere chkr mein bhukha baitha hu

Jaggu:boss k bare mein sirf use pta ha...

Daya:kise

Jaggu told them

trio were shocked..

Daya:dmag khraab ha... pta ha na kon ha vo... vo ek CID officer ha

Jaggu smiles:Saab ab hr koi aapke jaise honest toh nhi hota...aap uski bank statement check kijiye aur uska swis account bhi... aaj tk ka uska sara info usi ke ghr mein milega... boss ka bht khaas admi ha... boss aur vo ek dusre k raaz daar ha...

Daya:purvi uski bank statement check kro... aur pankaj uski mobile record check kro...

Nikhil came n say

sir main kavin Sir ko ghr chhod aya...

Daya:yeh application le ke jao aur megistrate aur DCP ke sign lao...

Nikhil confused:sir abhi raat k 2 bj rhe ha

Daya shouts:Jo kaha vo kro

Purvi:sir jaggu sch bol rha ha...is bank account mein pichhle ek month mein 15 crore ki transaction huyi ha...

Daya threw file in anger: vo hmare samne yeh sb kr rha tha aur hume pta bhi ni chla

Pankaj:sir mobile record clean ha...but unke landline mein kucch gdbd ha

Daya:Purvi ACP sir ko bulao...

Purvi:sir aapko nhi lgta yeh sb ek trap ha...I think

Daya shouts:is time tum sirf ek CID officer ho...got that

Purvi nodded...

After an hour Nikhil arrived with papers

Nikhil:sir papers

Shreya entered:sir jaggu sch bol rha ha...unka swis bank mein ek nhi 2 account ha...aur bht sara paisa transfer huya ha usmein... ab hume unke ghr chlna chahiye...

Nikhil:sir yeh search warrant aur suspension order ...

Daya:ek CID officer k ghr ki talaashi leni ha thoda preparations k sath chlna chahiye

All nodded...n moved out of bureau

...

...

...

...

 **6:00 AM**

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

 **SACHIN ROOM**

Sachin opened his eyes n saw angel sleeping while hugging him... he smiled n about to move... Angel opened her eyes n pulled him toward her...sachin asked through eyes...

Angel while tightened her grip around his waist..

aaj fir sota huya chhod jaoge...(sad face)

Sachin smiled n wrapped his arms around her n say

aaj na maine leave li ha vo kya ha na meri is biwi ( rubbing his nose on her nose) ko complaint rehti ha k uska sachin use time hi ni deta...toh aaj pura din romance ka plan fix ha vo bhi isi room mein...n leaned toward her...

Angel jerked himself:sari raat mein mn ni bhra k uthte hi fir shuru...

Sachin sweetly:ab yeh toh mera haq ha...aur fir main busy ho jaunga...fir bologi sachin kitna busy rehte ho...mere liye time hi nhi (intimating her)

Angel picked cushion n start hitting him: you tumhe toh main

But sachin held her from waist n pulled her...both shared a cute eye lock..

Sachin about touch her lips she put her hand on his mouth n say

no sachin...

Sachin romantically:nhi na...n removed her hand n start kissing her lips...both were lost but disturb by knock at door...

Angel pushed him:chlo dekho kon ha

Sachin irritated:yeh kavin bhi na...

he wore his T shirt...n pecked her forehead

Angel smiled...

Sachin opened door n say without looking

kya kavin itni jldi

But daya entered inside n say

room ko achhe se check kro...

Sachin became shocked: kya...mera room...daya sir

Daya cuts:hum apni duty kr rhe ha...

Sachin became pale... n said

ho kya rha ha yahan

Daya:shrm nahi ayi apna desh bechte huye

Sachin shocked:what?me

Daya:u r suspended sachin

Angel came n said

search warrant ha...

Daya gave her...

Angel:Yeh tumhare sath itne time se kaam kr rha ha...aur tum log

Kavin:haan sir bhai aisa nhi kr skte

Daya:tumhe is case se htaya ja rha ha kavin...

Sachin: aap hmare sath shi ni kr rhe...aap meri loyalty and honesty pe doubt ni kr skte...

Daya:sachin sare saboot tumhare khilaaf ha... yeh loh n he handed over a file to him

Sachin checked file n shockedly

mere swis account...how it can be...aur mere account mein itni sari transactions...no daya sir its a trap...

Purvi:sir yeh bag mila ha paiso se bhra huya...

Sachin shocked:yeh

Kavin:yeh bag bhai ka nhi ho skta...

Pankaj:sir yeh kucch jewelry almirah se mili... pr yeh jewelry chhipa k rkhi gyi ha...

while placing boxes on bed...

Sachin:yeh jewelry angel tum layi...

Angel strammed:vo sachin kl

Sachin shouts:kl kya

Shreya cuts:Daya Sir yeh kucch papers miley ha... according to these bht sari property sachin sir k naam transfer huyi ha...jaise panchgni mein farm house...goa mein beach house Delhi mein 5 bkh flat...aur bhi bht sari

Sachin:hmara is ghr k ilawa sirf manali mein ek ghr ha toh yeh sb...

Angel cuts:yeh sb mera ha sachin ko kucch ni pta...

Sachin turned toward her: tumhara...angel kya bol rhi ho

Angel sacred:vo kl dad aye the

Kavin cuts: Angel uncle ne toh tumse hr rishta khtm kr diya toh

Angel:unhone kaha k vo sachin se naraz ha but iska mtlb yeh nhi unhe hmari fikr nhi...aur yeh sb unhone hi diya...

Sachin held her shoulders: dmag khraab ha tumhara.. tumhare dad ne diya aur tumne le liya

Angel:sorry but unhone kaha k

Sachin cuts in anger:kya kaha sachin ka ghr chhota ha toh yeh nya ghr lelo... uski salary km ha toh yeh paise le lo...angel tumne aaj mujhe meri hi nzro mein gira diya...

Angel:Sachin I am his only child...toh agr unhone mujhe kucch diya toh kya glt ha

Sachin:glt(deep sigh) see tumhare samne ha...

Kavin:Angel uncle ko phone kro aur phone speaker pe dalo...aur unse kehlwao k yeh unhone diya...

Angel nodded n called her dad...

Other side:hello

Angel:dad(start crying)

Dad:tu ro rhi ha...sachin ne kaha kucch...bola tha na mt kr shadi...pr nhi tujhe toh us wqt sachin hi chahiye tha

Sachin cuts in anger:aap yeh btayiye aap kl ghr aye the

Dad:kyu ab apni beti se milne bhi ni a skta

Sachin: a skte ha...but yeh itne sare paise jewelry yeh sb dene ka mtlb

Dad:what...maine yeh sb nhi diya... aur kyu du... main toh angel ko smjhane aya tha k abhi bhi kucch ni bigda... chhod de tumhe...meri beti ki spne pure nhi kr paoge tum

Angel:dad yeh sb aap ne hi diya tha

Dad:agr jhuth bolne ko bol rhi ha toh bol deta hu... bcho ko ma baap ki fikr ho na ho pr ma baap bche k liye acha hi sochte ha

Sachin in anger:koi zrurt nhi n cut the call

Angel sat on bed with thud n say

dad jhuth kaise bol skte ha...vo khud yeh sb

Sachin shouts:bnd kro yeh natak...(to daya) chliye sir

Daya held sachin hand n about to move...he turned to kavin n said

abhi bureau mein report kro...

Angel to daya:main yeh kbhi nhi bhulungi... looking at purvi

Sachin to angel:main bhi nhi bhulunga

Angel with tears:sachin I swear yeh sb dad ne

Sachin ignored n moved out...

Kavin held her hand n say

don't worry main hu na bhai ko le ayunga...

Purvi came n say

sorry kavin vo duty

Kavin:its ok...i do understand...

Purvi placed her hand on his: Kavin I know sachin sir innocent ha... Ho skta ha angel

Kavin cuts:angel kya

Purvi:Angel ne yeh sb sachin sir k behalf pe liya ho

Kavin jerked her hand:r u mad... Angel aisa kyu kregi...vo achhe se janti ha k sachin bhai k liye unki duty kya ha...mujhe uspe bhrosa ha...Angel k dad unhone ne hi kucch kiya hoga

Purvi:fir hume unse baat krnu chahiye...

kavin:pehle hume bureau chlna chahiye...

Purvi nodded n both went to bureau...

...

...

...

 **BUREAU**

environment is tensed... Aal were in shocked state bcz of Sachin arrest...

Sachin sat in interrogation room with head down... He turned a statue... He didn't understand anything...he's hurted bcz of all no one trust him...all see him as a criminal...his eyes had tears...

Meanwhile Daya n Abhijeet entered...Sachin saw him with a hope...

Abhijeet sat on table present there n Daya sat on chair...

Sachin:sir do you trust me...

Abhijeet officer tone:sachin agr tum sch bta doge toh hum tumhari sza km krane ki appeal krenge

Sachin leaned his back to chair n closed his eyes

Daya in anger:sachin hume dusre trike use krne pe mjbur mt kro sch sch bta doh...kya plan ha tumhare gang ka

Sachin still sat in same position...

Abhi calm tone:Sachin chup rehne se baat aur bigad jayegi

Sachin:itne saal ki imandari ka yeh result mila toh its better aap charges lgayiye aur daal dijiye mujhe jail mein... Jb mere apno ko hi bhrosa nhi toh duniya ko kya dila paunga

Daya:Sachin

Purvi cuts:Sir zra idhr ayiye

Daya:hmmm bolo

Kavin:sir ek baar angel ki baat pe bhi dhyan dena chahiye... Hume uske dad pe nzr rkhni chahiye...

daya:thik ha...pr is bare kisi ko pta nhi chlna chahiye... Tum dono k paas 24 hours ha agr Sachin ko innocent proof kr skte ho toh acchi baat ha...

Kavin:thank you sir...main bhai se mil lu

Abhi nodded

Kavin went toward him...Sachin sat with closed eyes...Kavin held his hand n say

Bhai I trust you...main aur purvi ja rhe ha...24 ghnte mein aapko aapka gun aur badge mil jayega...

Sachin just nodded...

Kavin:bhai angel k dad

Sachin cuts:mujhe us bare mein koi baat ni krni

Kavin sighed n moved out.

Purvi to kavin:chle sir

Kavin nodded n both went out of bureau

...

...

...

 **Angel dad:oberai**

 **OBERAI HOUSE**

Kavin n Purvi sat in car n waiting outside for his arrival... Purvi got irritated...

Purvi:Kavin kb ayega yeh

Kavin:ata hi hoga...

Purvi:2 hours se baithe ha.. M tired

Kavin smiled n signal her something...

Purvi smiled n kept her head on his shoulder...Kavin wrapped his arm around her waist...

Purvi:Kavin sachin sir sch mein innocent ha na

Kavin:tumhe lgta ha mera bhai

He stopped...

Purvi:pta nahi

Kavin:look purvi mera bhai koi glt kaam ni kr skta...

Purvi:toh angel...ho skta bchpne mein kucch glti krdi ho.. Sachin sir ne usse shadi kyu ki... Mtlb kafi chhoti lgti ha

Kavin:she's 21...n bhai is 30

Purvi was shocked:really... Itni chhoti ldki...main bhi 24 ki hu

Kavin smile:bht pyar krte ha ek dusre se...aur uncle hmesha unhe alg krne mein lge rehte ha...

Purvi:vo a gye

Kavin got alert n say

Hume inka pichha krna ha

Oberai settled in car n drove off... N kavi start following him

...

...

They reached a closed godown... Oberai went inside n Kavi followed them with silent steps...

Kavin whispers: itna bda business man yahan kyu aya hoga

Purvi:chlo toh shi...

Kavin nodded n they reached big hall type room...where some goons n a masked man is waiting for him...

Kavi hid themselves behind boxes...

Oberai shake hand with masked man n said

Thankyou...teri help se us sachin ko main apni beti ki zindagi se bahr nikal paya... Ab vo sdega jail mein aur Angel ghr vapis a jayegi...aur tune Jo admi chhode the unpe nazar rkhne ko unse pta chla ha abhi toh koi rishta bhi nahi bna... Mtlb meri beti sahi salamt ghr a jayegi

Man:kya oberai ab purani dosti ha...Teri beti meri beti... Ab sachin uske layak tha hi nhi... Main toh maar dalne wala tha pr yeh best ha...ek honest officer ko traiter proof krdo...bechara zillat se hi mr jayega

Both laughed but stopped by angel's voice

Wah...kya plan bnaya...apni hi beti ka ghr barbad krne ka... I proud of you dad

Oberai:beta vo tere layak nhi tha... Dekh na us din usne tum pr hath bhi uthaya...fir bhi

Angel cuts:haan toh kya... Pyar toh krta ha mujhse... Aap k us bungalow mein Jo akelapn tha usse toh acha tha kavin aur Sachin ka sath...aap ne meri life spoil krdi dad... Ek kaam kijiye yeh gun lijiye mujhe shoot kr dijiye...fir meri vjh se sachin ko bhi ni sehna pdega...aapki vjh se nfrt ho gyi use mujhse... Aap lijiye gun ..kijiye na mera the end...

Other side kavi shocked to see Angel

Kavin whispers:yeh yahan

Purvi:shayad yeh bhi sir ki innocence proof krne ki try kr rhi ha

Kavin:but ab

Stopped by gun shot...

Kavi was stunned to see whole CID team here...

Kavi too went out

Kavin:sir aap log

Daya:information mili toh a gye ab aise logo k liye ana pdhta ha..

Angel to ACP:sir ab toh aapko pta chl gya na sachin ne kucch ni kiya...plz chhod dijiye...

ACP:thankyou beta aap ki vjh se

hum is Jaguar ko pkd ske... Don't worry sachin hmare sath ha...

Oberai:chhodunga nhi ise toh main...(to sachin) meri beti se dur rehna...aa ke vapis le jaunga main

Angel with tears: aapke liye main sachin se fight kiya k aapse baat kre...but accha huya k vo ni aya...aap meri zindagi se chle jayiye... Main khush hu...

Meanwhile a gun shot...all ran n hid themselves at safer places...n encounter Start...

After few minutes they caught all the culprits...

All were about to move but kavin eyes fell on something n he was stunned n ran... All were confused to see him... He pushed purvi n a gun shot...

Bullet hit him near his heart...he fell on ground...

All were shocked ...daya shoot the person...all ran toward kavin who is lying on floor in pool of blood...purvi sat like statue placing his head in her lap...no tears no expression just like stone...Sachin start patting his cheek n crying

Dekh chhote tu aisa ni kr skta... Tu vada kiya tha...pls don't do like this

Pankaj:sir ambulance a gyi

All took him to hospital... Operation start...all were waiting outside OT... Sachin sat on chair n tears are flowing non stop from her eyes... Angel sat with placing her head on his shoulder n cursing herself for all of this...

Here purvi stood at door n seeing inside through a window pane...her eyes are dry stood like lifeless body...n staring inside without blink...

Whereas duo were seeing their little angel in immense pain... Don't know how to console her... Shreya went toward her held her from shoulder but she said nothing...even didn't turn...

Shreya:chlo purvi baith jao thk jaogi...

But purvi said nothing... Shreya tried to convince her but in vain...

Meanwhile OT open doctor came out...all rushed to him n asked about kavin...

Doc told them all became shocked...

...

...

...

 **A/N:I know aapko lgega ka Sara chap sachin pe chlega but it's turning point of story...bcz ab SB bdlne wala ha...**

 **To know stay connected**

 **Thankyou for all reviews ..**

 **Keep smiling**

 **Mithi...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiii**

 **Kaise ho sb...acche ho na...**

 **guys yeh story glti se bhi sachvi nhi ho skti bcz Sachin is married man in this...aur uski wife zinda ha...so tnsn na lo**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

All were outside OT n waiting for doctor... all are in great tension...

after about 4 hours doctor came out...All gathered around him

Sachin:doctor how's my brother...

Daya:is everything fine doctor

Doc: don't worry he's fine... abhi behosh ha... but not to worry...

All took a relieved sigh...

Angel: hum mil skte..

doc:ward mein shift krde fir mil Lena

after few minutes kavin shifted to Ward...

Sachin about to enter Angel held his hand... he turned his face toward her... gave confusing look

Angel:Purvi tum jao... hum baad mein ate ha...hai na Sachin

Sachin nodded... Purvi moved inside hurriedly...

Angel smiled but Sachin jerked her hand n moved to other corner... leaving her behind hurted...

...

...

...

 **KAVIN WARD**

Purvi entered...Kavin lying on bed with closed eyes... some machines attached to his body...Purvi sat on stool beside bed...she lightly held his hand... tear slipped from her eyes...

she lightly kissed his forehead...n says

kya ha yeh...kucch bhi haan...Kavin kyu kiya... agr kucch ho jata toh socha kucch mera kya hota...n tears making way from her eyes who didn't flow till now...

 **BG MUSIC**

 **Ho ho o...**

 **Heer Heer na akho adiyo**

 **Main te sahiba hoi**

 **ghodi leke aave le jaaye..2**

 **Ho mainu**

 **le jaaye Mirza koi ...3**

 **Heer Heer na aakho adiyo**

 **main te sahiba hoi**

 **ghodi leke aave le jaaye..2**

 **Ohde je hi main**

 **te oh mere varga**

 **Hans da ai**

 **sajra savere varga**

 **ankha bandh kar laa**

 **te thande bnere varga..2**

 **Ohde je hi main**

 **te oh mirza mere varga**

 **Ohde je hi main te oh mirza mere varga**

...

...

Her tears fell on kavin forehead... he gain his consciousness... he slowly opened his eyes... n saw purvi crying...he lift his hand slowly n wiped her tears...n slowly uttered

Babu

Purvi saw him with smile but her expression change happy to anger n start scolding him

kya ha yeh sb...kisne kaha tha super hero bnne k liye...vo bullet mere liye tha pr jnab ko toh herogiri jhadni thi...bs jhad di meri jgh khud bullet kha liya...

Kavin smiled at this

Purvi in anger:haan bdi hsi a rhi ha... ek toh bullet kha k hospital bed pe lete ho...upr se hsi a rhi ha

Kavin made cute face n say

sorry na babu

Purvi turned her face...

Kavin tried to stand but fell on bed due to weakness...Purvi turned to him n saw him... became worried... she moved toward him n made him lye properly n again start scolding

ab yeh kya ha...pehle kam heropanti ki. ..Jo fir shuru ho gye...ek baar socha bhi ha agr tumhe kucch ho jata toh mera kya hota... nhi tumhe kya frk pdhta ha...main royu ya hnsu...

Kavin:babu suno na...I love you

Purvi: but I hate you

Kavin smile:I love you too

Purvi:I said I hate you

Kavin:han baba I love u too

Purvi: Kavin

Kavin:haan babu

Purvi:I love you n placed her head on his forehead...

Kavin smiled:bs aise hi mere paas rho...

Purvi: promise me ab aisi heropanti nhi kroge

Kavin:nhi krunga... promise

Purvi lightly hugged him...

Kavin:purvi vo

Purvi:kya

Kavin: vo daya

Purvi: daya bhai kya

Kavin:vo

Purvi:kya bhai ka naam jpe ja rhe ho

But cut by daya voice

beta vo bol rha ha daya picche khda ha vo bhi puri family k sath...

Purvi broke hug with this... n saw all standing with smirk... Purvi lower her head in shyness...

Daya:kaisa ho Kavin

Kavin tried to get up:thik hu sir

Angel:thik hi hoga iski babu Jo iske sath ha...kyu partner

Kavin smiled: absolutely partner...

Angel ruffled his hairs:kya ha sewa krani thi toh seedha seedha bol deta yeh sb krne ki kya zrurt thi

Kavin smiled...

Sachin came n say

Kavin tu thik ha na

Kavin:haan bhai...aap yeh ansu saaf kro ...mere handsome bhai k ankhon mein ansu naaaa naa

Sachin smiled:tujhe bilkul parwah nhi meri...agr kucch ho jata toh mera kya hota... yr mom dad k baad tu hi toh ha mera apna...auro se toh umeed hi nhi(looking angel)... kya jwab deta main... tu na bht bura ha...

Kavin:bhai don't be sad.. see kucch ni huya mujhe... bs kl tk toh CID bhi join kr lunga...

Daya:koi zrurt nhi ha...smjhe ab shadi k baad hi join krna

Kavi confused: shadi kiski

all:tum dono ki

Kavi:sch

Daya:haan ab dono ki shadi k liye meri haan ha

Angel teasingly:bdi jldi maan gye agr Kavin hospital ni ata toh aaj bhi ni mante

Daya looked her with wide eyes...

Angel:aisa kya dekh re ho...sch hi bola maine.. yeh dono tumhe yakeen dilate rehte k vo fun friend nhi ha serious ha but tumhe apne gusse k agge kucch nhi dikhta .. ab jb tumhari behn k chkr mein Hmara Kavin zindagi aur maut se ld rha ha toh tumhe lga k kavin hi shi ha...

Kavin: bhabhi plz

Angel:stop it Kavin... bht test le liya tum Kavin ka... ab Purvi ko proof krna hoga that she's perfect for Kavin... all looked her in shock..

Angel continues: ab Kavin ki bdi bhabhi hu toh inki shadi mein meri haan zruri ha ...Sabit kre purvi k vo hmare ghr ki bahu bnne layak ha

Abhi:yeh tum

Angel cuts:Aap...ab smdhi ko tum khenge vo bhi ldke wale ko ...doesn't look nice...

Abhijeet:jee...aap kyu kr rhi ha aisa

Angel:kyu test lene ka haq sirf aapka ha humein bhi toh pta hona chahiye purvi kaisi ha...mtlb Kavin k layak ha bhi ya nhi

ACP:thik ha...kaisa test lena a

Sachin cuts:sorry sir...excuse me( he held angel's hand n take her outside)

Kavin:sorry sir...vo angel mein bchpna ha...gusse mein ha...bhai smjha denge

Purvi had tears: mujhe yeh smjh ni ata sachin sir ko yhi ldki mili thi shadi k liye...na Sachin sir ko khush rkh ski ab hmari life mein problems create kr ri ha...

Kavin bit loud:stop this purvi...kya glt kaha usne agr tumhara bhai mera test le skta ha toh meri bhabhi tumhara kyu nhi... mana k umr mein chhoti ha tumse pr rishtey mein badi ha tumse ...izzat se baat kiya kro usse

Purvi left the room in anger

Kavin:Daya sir main smjha dunga bhabhi ko... aap bs purvi ko

Daya smiled: don't worry smjh jayegi...

Kavin smiled: thankyou

...

...

...

 **OUTSIDE WARD**

Purvi sat on bench... having tears in her eyes... She felt a hand on her shoulder... she turned to person...n hugged him tightly... n sobbing

kyu bhai...sari problems hmare sath hi kyu...pehle aap ab angel...apni failed married life ka frustration mujhpe nikal rhi ha...upr se Kavin uski side le rha ha... bhai kya main aur Kavin kbhi ek nhi honge...

Daya patting her head: kucch nhi hoga...dekh lena bht jld vo maan jayegi...

Purvi:sch bhai

Daya:main mnaunga..

Purvi with tears:thankyou bhai

Daya:chl ab Kavin kya sochega...

Purvi nodded...n both went inside...

...

...

...

Here Sachin dragged Angel to Parking area... He stopped n crossed his arms around chest...n say

kya bakwas kr rhi thi... Purvi ka test...what rubbish...

Angel:kyu agr vo log kavin ko parakh skte...toh hum purvi ko kyu nhi...

Sachin in anger:nhi chahiye koi test...yeh shadi final ha...got it

Angel:toh mera opinion ka value nhi...look Sachin mera haq ha family se jude decision lene ka...

Sachin shouts: nhi ha smjhi tum...aur bnd kro yeh bcpna... kis haq se bol ri ho...

Angel:tumhari patni hone k haq se

Sachin:mujhe koi rishta nhi rkhna tumse...koi haq nhi ha tumhara...meri life toh spoil krdi ab mere bhai ko bkhsh doh... tumhare bchpne k liye wqt nhi ha mere paas

Angel:do you think I am kid...I am ur wife dammit...

Sachin: wife ka mtlb bhi pta ha...shi kehte the sb nhi krni chahiye thi tumse shadi... wife k naam pr bchi palle pd gyi...tumne aur tumhare dad ne kanhi ka ni chhoda mujhe... ab aur ehsaan nhi chahiye tumhara...Kavin ka bhai zinda ha abhi.. le lega jo decision lena ha...dur rho uske matter se...smjhi

he jerked her n moved inside hospital leaving her behind with tears... she sat there while leaning her back to car n wrapping arms around legs...

 **Ho**

 **Heer heer na akho adiyo**

 **main te sahiba hoi**

 **ghodi leke aave le jaaye..2**

 **Ho mainu**

 **le jaaye Mirza koi...3**

 **Naal naal tur na**

 **te vith rakhna**

 **Hadh rakh lena**

 **vich dil rakhna**

 **Chhanve chhanve paave,**

 **assi teri parchhave turnaa...2**

 **Ohde je hi main**

 **te oh mere varga haaye**

 **Ohde je hi main**

 **te oh mere varga**

 **Ho**

 **Heer heer na akho adiyo**

 **Main te sahiba hoi**

 **ghodi leke aave**

 **le jaaye haaye**

 **Le jaaye Mirza ko...3**

 **Heer Heer na akho adiyo**

 **Main te sahiba hoi**

 **Ghodi leke aave le jaaye**

 **Ghodi leke aaye le jaaye**

 **Oh ho...**

...

She stood up with phone ring... she wiped her tears n cut the call...

She povs:Sachin if u think I am not able to take decision then I should call someone capable ... ab vhi btayenge kya shi kya glt...

She take taxi n leave..

...

...

...

 **KAVIN WARD**

Sachin entered n saw all were in tension...

Sachin:kya huya

Kavin:bhai vo

Sachin to ACP:sir Kavin thik ho jaye fir inki chat mangni pat vyah...

ACP nodded happily

Daya:Angel

Sachin cuts:sir mere ghr k decision main lunga... Angel filhal thoda gussa ha... Vo Kavin ki best friend ha... jaise hi gussa thanda hoga dekh lena khud bolegi shadi kl kra de...

All laughed at this... but Kavin tried to read Sachin expression as he know he's lying...

Nurse entered n said

aap sb bahr jayiye...inke rest ka time ha...haan koi ek ruk skta ha

Purvi n Sachin:main ruk jata/jati hu

Sachin:tum ruk jao... main morning mein ata hu...

Purvi smiled n all left...

Kavin slept with effect of anesthesia... Purvi sat beside him on stool... she caressed his hairs n smiling itself... she slept while placing her head on bed...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

 **SACHIN ROOM**

Sachin lying on bed... Angel entered n saw him... Sachin turned to other side... Angel took her pillow n blanket n laid on couch...

Sachin:yeh drama kyu kr rhi ho...rajkumari sahiba ek toh chhota sa room upr se couch pe sone ka kasht kyu krengi aap... yahan ayiye bed pe soyiye... haan aapke dad k ghr jitna comfortable nhi ha... pr neend a hi jayegi...

Angel:Sachu tum mujhse aise kyu baat kr rhe ho.. maine kbhi kisi cheez ko le ke complaint kiya... nhi na toh kyu

Sachin got up n threw a dairy toward her n shouts

toh yeh kya ha...hr roz apni ma se complaint ki ja rhi ha...mumma Sachin k paas mere liye time nhi... mumma Sachin ne hath uthaya mujhpe... Sachin mujhse pyar nhi krta... sachin aisa sachim vaisa... complaint nhi krti main

Angel:vo meri personal dairy ha...meri mumma nhi ha isiliye jo feel krti hu ismein likh deti hu... but maine kbhi tumse toh nhi kaha na

Sachin:for god sake angel yeh innocent bnne ka drama mt kiya kro... itni hi problem ha toh chli jao yahan se...main rokunga nhi...

he moved out of room in anger...

Angel picked her dairy... n open it...took pen n start writing

Mumma aapke pati ki vjh se mera pati mujhse dur ho gya ...uski nfrt brdasht nhi ho rhi... kya main chli jau shayad vo khush hoga...pr meri glti kahan thi mumma...apne dad pe trust kiya tha kya pta tha vo cheat krenge... mumma zindagi mein 2 hi rishtey the vo bhi sath chhod gye...na dad sath ha na Sachin...aapki beti fir akeli ho gyi...

 **tum lakh koshish kro**

 **muhabbt ko mitane ki**

 **pr mujhe tumhi se muhabbt ha**

 **aur tumhi se rhegi hmesha**

tear slipped from her eye...

she slept while thinking this all...Night passed like this...

..

...

..

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **A/N:Kavi ki shadi fix... problems in Sachin n Angel...**

 **ab kavi shadi achhe se ho jayegi ya ayegi nyi problems**

 **to know stay connected**

 **thankyou for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi...**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEXT MORNING**

 **HOSPITAL**

Kavin opened his eyes...

Smiled to see Purvi sleeping while placing her head on bed...Kavin extend his hand toward her n start caressing her hairs... with this she too opened her eyes n smiled to see him..

Purvi:tum kb uthe

Kavin:jb aap so rhi thi

Purvi:toh mujhe utha dete... acha ab kaisa feel kr rhe ho...drd toh nhi ho rha...kavin smiled ..

Purvi:tum hs rhe ho...

Kavin:itna fikr kyu krti ho...

Purvi:bcz I love you... ab main tumhari fikr nhi krungi...toh kon krega...

Kavin smiled...Purvi about to hugged him but door get opened... Sachin entered with tiffin... n he placed tiffin on table...

he ruffled Kavin hairs:ab kaise ho...

Kavin:fit n fine...

Sachin:Purvi tum ghr jao.. main rukta hu ..

Purvi nodded n left after some chit chat...

Sachin fed Kavin n gave him medicines...

Sachin: ab aram kro... main doctor se mil k ata hu...

Kavin:bhai

Sachin without turning: ata hu main

Kavin:kya chhipa rhe ho

Sachin moving his gaze here n there:nhi...nhi toh

Kavin:Bhabhi nhi ayi

Sachin:tumhe toh pta ha vo late tk soti ha...

Kavin:bhai jhgda kiya kya

Sachin:arrey nhi toh...

Kavin:hope so aap dono k beech sb thik ho

Sachin changing topic: acha sun tujhe 2 din mein discharge mil jayega... fir hum teri shadi taiyariya shuru kr denge...

Kavin nodded silently... n decided not to drag topic..

Sachin went to meet doctor...

Kavin still thinking about Sachin...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Purvi entered inside... saw all on breakfast table... she headed toward ACP n hugged him...

good morning papa

ACP:good morning... Kavin kaisa ha...

thik ha...purvi said while sitting beside him...

Daya:dad wrong question isse pucchna chahiye tha... k iska nachne vachne ka mn toh nhi kr rha

Purvi confused

Abhi:purvi ko uska dream boy Jo mil rha ha...

Shreya:haan ab toh jldi hi shadi kr yeh chli jayegi

Tarika:vo sb toh thik ha but Kavin ki bhabhi... don't u think uski haan bhi zruri ha...

Purvi worriedly:vo nhi manegi

Shreya:uska problem kya ha

Abhijeet:Daya ne Kavin ko le ke jaisa react kiya upr se Kavin ko bullet lga... gussa toh ayega na... maan jayegi...bolna nhi chahiye but Sachin ko shadi se pehle ek baar soch Lena chahiye tha

Daya:kyu...

Abhi:age gap hona not a big deal...Pr angel ki umr nhi thi shadi ki...she's just 21...atleast 2-3 saal wait krte fir shadi krte...

Shreya:unki personal life ha hume nhi bolna chahiye...

ACP:Shreya is right... Sachin ki life ha use khud handle krne doh... Kavin k ghr ate hi hum rishta le k chlenge...

Purvi smiled shyly...

All did breakfast with little chit chat...n moved to bureau

...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

Angel sitting in hall... n eagerly waiting for Sachin... Her maid came with coffee n said

bhabhi coffee

Angel:Sachin a jaye sath mein pilenge...

Maid:bhabhi bhayia toh apna nashta bhi sath le gye keh rhe the sham ko ayenge ab

Angle face fell after hearing this... n said

okay...main bahr ja rhi hu Sachin aye toh bolna late ho jayega...

Maid nodded n Angel left...

After half an hour Sachin arrived n asked for Angel...

Maid:bhabhi toh gyi...keh rhi thi late hoga...

Sachin mumbles in anger: aise kaise bina btaye ja skti ha... dmag khraab kr rkha isne mera...

Meanwhile his phone rang n he left after hearing call...

...

...

...

 **HOSPITAL**

Kavi is walking in room... he's murmuring in anger

huh!yr aur kitna time rehna pdega yahan... dwaiyo ki smell aur glucose drip lga lga k pagal kr denge...God bcha lo mujhe...

he's mumbling n walking in frustration...

Meanwhile Purvi entered n saw his irritated face...she smiled...

Kavin saw her smiling: yahan mere dmag ka dahi ho rha ha aur tum hs rhi ho...yr mujhe discharge dila doh...

Purvi placed her hand on his shoulder n gave him water...he drank it...

Purvi: baitho

Kavin sat with his irritated face

Purvi ruffled his hairs: hayeee mera kavu kitna cute lg rha ha...

Kavin: accha tum meri jgh hospital mein ruko aur khud bnao cute face ...

Purvi:nhi tum chup chap aram kro...vrna maar khaoge...

Kavin sat with sad face n turned his face to other side...

Purvi:awww mera kavu naraz ho gya...

Kavin nodded cutely...

Purvi smiled n kissed his forehead...

Kavin fake anger:huh

Purvi kisses his cheek... he smiled...

Purvi: jnab ka gussa chhumantar...

Kavin smiled: achha baitho yahan

Purvi sat...Kavin held her hand n smiled

Kavin:Purvi ab toh hmari shadi ho jayegi na...

Purvi saw him confusedly...

Kavin:tumhara bhai koi problem create nhi krega

Purvi glared:problem tumhari bhabhi create kr rhi ha

Kavin:use toh bhai smjha lenge...

Purvi:vaise I think Sachin sir bht gusse wale ha

Kavin nodded:yup

Purvi: Angel pe hmesha gussa krte ha

Kavin surprisedly:nope kbhi kbhi

Purvi:don't u think hme unke liye kucch krna chahiye

Kavin: look unhe apne differences k sath chhod doh...unki private matters mein hme nhi bolna chahiye...

Purvi:but Kavin

Kavin cuts:bola na... nhi mtlb nhi...

Purvi nodded...

Kavin:vaise madam honeymoon pe kahan jaogi

Purvi shyly:chhii...kaisi baatein kr rhe ho...

Kavin smilingly: honeymoon pe nhi jana madam ko

Purvi downed her gaze...

Kavin naughtily:thik ha hum ghr pe hi

Purvi put her hand on his mouth n say

stop it Kavin... kinne besharam ho gye ho...

Kavin:acha...aur kucch

Purvi:accha main ghr ja rhi hu...kl aungi...aaj Freddy sir rukenge yahan..

Kavin scared: kya...nhi

Purvi confused:kyu

Kavin:apne joke suna suna k pagal kr denge mujhe...

Purvi laughed...

Kavin made faces...after some times purvi left n Freddy arrived...

Kavin sat on bed..n Freddy sat on stool...

Freddy:Kavin sir aap thik ha na

Kavin:haan Freddy g

Freddy: acha lgta aapka mood off ho gya hospital mein reh k...main aapko joke sunao...

Kavin instantly: mujhe neend a rhi ha...

n he laid on bed while covering his face...

whereas Freddy stood confused...

inhe kya huya...

he too slept...

...

...

...

 **CLUB**

CID team moved to club for getting some info...

Sachin, Dareya n nikya is in club...

Daya saw a girl n signal Sachin...

Sachin went to drink counter n sat beside her..

She offered him a drink...

Sachin took n smiled

She:jiski talash mein aye ho officer vo ane wala ha

Sachin:tumhe bda pta ha... vaise koi aur information...

She:haan...shall we dance?

Sachin mumbles:kahan fs gya...

She:kucch kaha

Sachin:nhi...han chlo

Both headed toward Dance floor...n start dance...

Dareya side...

Daya watching keenly toward door... meanwhile Shreya shook him n signal him something...

Daya saw toward drink counter n mumbles

aaj toh Sachin gya... duty k chkr mein pitega

Nikhil came while breathing n said

sir vo...vo

Daya:kya vo

Nikhil:Sir vo Sachin sir ki wife shot pe shot mar rhi ha...mujhe toh aaj Sachin sir ki haddiya tutti nzr a rhi ha

Dareya smiled naughtily...

Divya:aap log hs rhe ho mujhe Sachin sir k liye bura lg rha ha

Daya officer mode:vo a gya

All got alert...

...

...

 **DANCE FLOOR**

Sachin is dancing with that girl...Sachin eyes fell on Angel...who's fuming in anger...n taking drinks...

He mumbles:aah toh bura fsa...ek trf kua(well) toh ek trf khayi...Daya sir kahan fsa dete ha mujhe

Daya informed him about culprit...he took relieved sigh... n Team took him to bureau...

Daya stop:Sachin tum jao... smbhalo use

Sachin nodded...n moved toward her but she's not there...he became worried n start looking for her...after few minutes he spotted her at dance floor he moved toward her n said

yahan kya kr rhi ho...chlo

Angel(drunk): main ni jaungi...tum angry bird ho

Sachin eyes opened in shock:chlo na nhi krta gussa

Angel nodded as no:jao

she pushed him...n again start dance...

Sachin sighed... n sat at drink counter...Sachin fuming in anger to saw her...he asked for orange juice but had alcohal by mistake...

He mumbles:isko utha k le jaunga...

Angel is dancing still... one guy start dancing with her n tried to touch her n held her wrist...She tried to escape...Sachin saw this n became angry... he went toward them n pushed the guy..

Angel shouts:woohooo mera hero a gya... ab toh tu gya...

Guy(to Sachin): you tumne mujhe mara

Sachin:aur marunga n he again slapped him...

whenever he tried to attack Sachin...Sachin slapped him...

Angel was jumping like mads as she is watching wrestling of John Cena

Angel hugged Sachin: hayeee mera Hero... I love u

Sachin glaring her:chlo

n dragged her out...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

Angel sitting on bed with sad face while cupping her own face...Sachin sitting on couch while glaring her...

Sachin:ab muh kyu ltka rkha ha

Angel:tum cheater ho... us ldkee se kaise chipak rhe the

Sachin: duty pe tha

Angel:duty k naam pr kisi ldkee k sath room mein bhi jaoge

Sachin: haan

Angel:tumhe toh

she picked cushion n threw at him...

Sachin: aah

Angel:tum toh gye aaj

both start run n chase... both were drunk... Sachin held her hands n gave a cute apologetic look...

Both shared an eye lock... Sachin kissed her forehead n picked her... moved to bed...n made her lye...he smiled... she opened her arms... He switched off lights...

both spent beautiful night forgetting their differences while feeling each other, their love n feeling of completing each other...they slept after spending some quality time...

...

...

...

 **A/N:looking everything good na...is it so...**

 **let see in next chap...**

 **Thankyou for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **Mithi...**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEXT MORNING**

 **SACHIN ROOM**

Sachin is still sleeping while locking Angel in his arms... She opened her eyes n shocked to see Sachin beside her...she tried to remove his hands but his grip is firm...with her struggle sachin too woke up n confusedly saw himself with Angel...n gave wired expression...

Angel stealing her gaze n say

sorry pta ni kl main yahan

Sachin cuts:its okay

Angel got up n moved to freshen up...

Sachin still sitting on bed with confusion n thinking

main yahan kaise aya... kl toh main club gya tha...haan yeh thi vahan fir kya huya hoga...kucch bhi ho ab main decide kr liya ha k...

his trail of thoughts disturbed by Angel scream...

aah...Sachin..

Sachin stood n start banging washroom door

kya hua

Angel panicky:sachu andr ayo

Sachin: main kaise

Angel in anger:biwi hun main tumhari...plz ayo aah

Sachin entered n angel ran to him n hugged him tightly...she start sobbing

Sachin start patting her head...

kya hua

Angel while sobbibg: vo vahan vahan

Sachin cuts:vahan kya

Angel:lizard ha

Sachin shocked:what lizard yr itni bdi hoke lizard se drti ho.

Angel:shutup bhgao use

Sachin shook his head in disbelief n threw lizard out...

Sachin:yeh lo

Angel: thank you

Sachin:ab main chlu... he turned abt to move but angel held his hand... sachin turned to her n ask through eyes

Angel:sachin sb pehle jaisa nhi ho skta...maine idea bhi dhundh liya hum na baby plan krte ha... isse hmara relation bhi strong hoga.. hai na grt idea

Sachin:r u mad? baby chahiye wait kro 3-4 saal

Angel childishly:but Sachin mujhe abhi chahiye

Sachin moved out silently...

Angel felt bad...n mumbles

ab yeh ek baby bhi ni de skta...yr usmein kya ha... thoda time hi spent krna mere sath ... ullu ismein 3-4 saal kahan lgte ha...

she turned on shower...

...

...

...

Here in room Sachin smiled...n mumbles

abhi baby chahiye...jaise abhi market jaunga aur le aunga...vaise itna gussa nhi krna chahiye tha... bechari complaint bhi toh nhi krti... i should say her sorry... but baby... phew

he smiled..

Angel came out n saw him smiling...

she:mtlb tumhari haan ha..

she hugged him from back n kissed his cheek...

Sachin:chhodo kya kr rhi ho

Angel:Jo mera pati ni krta vo kr rhi hu...

Sachin dragged her in front of him...n asked

kya ni krta tumhara pati

Angel smiled n lightly kissed his lips...n turned to other side...Sachin smiled...n hugged her from back...rested his chin on her shoulder n say

vaise baby wala plan acha ha...but uske liye mujhe tumhare sath time spent krna hoga...

Angel blushingly:dht... main bhi toh vhi keh rhi thi... toh ab mujhe tumhara zyada se zyada time chahiye...

Sachin:okay... but abhi hospital Jana ha Kavin se milne...

Angel:toh jao...

Sachin smiled n moved toward washroom...

Angel too smiled but her sweet smile disturbed by door bell...

She rushed toward door n opened it...n her eyes widened in shock to see person...a lady in Punjabi suit...head covered by dupatta...a big suitcase with her...

Angel touched her feet

Lady:haaayeee meri nuh rani(bahu) kinni kmzor ho gyi...sachu tujhe khane ko ni deta...

Angel:bhua g...aisi baat nhi ha...aap ayiye

She entered inside...

Bua g:bahu yeh kya pehn rkha ha(pointing her bathrobe)

Angel:bhua g vo

but stopped by door bell...

Angel:main dekhti hu

she sighed n went to door n opened...she again shocked to see person

Angel hugged person: thank god tu a gya...andr musibat ayi ha Kavin

Kavin:kya huya bhabhi... bhai ne fir jhgda kiya

Angel: usse bhi bdi

Kavin:oh shoot...don't tell me k Jalandhar mail ayi ha

Angel:vhi ha

Kavin:pehle ja k huliya thik kr

both entered inside followed by purvi...

Angel:tujhe discharge kb mila

Kavin:vo chhod

Purvi cuts:bua g hi ha tum log aise react kr rhe ho jaise koi Hitler ho

Kavin n Angel:mil le fir pta chl jayega k kya ha

Purvi nodded confusedly

Trio whispering but stopped by voice of bhua g

Bahuuuuu...kithe mr gyi

Angel breath stopped:ayi bua g

Kavin giggled...

Angel glared

Bua g:bahu

Angel:jee

bua g:pehle saree pehn k a...ja lgni chahiye k shadi shuda ha...ja

Angel nodded n left...

Kavin tried hard not to laugh...

Kavin:ohhh bhua g...meri pyari bhua g...kaise ho aap

Bhua g hit her shoulder: dur fitte muh...aya bda mkhan lga rha ha... khotey pehle yeh bta shadi ko le k kya plan ha tera... ya bde bhai ki trh 30 ka ho k shadi krega...

Kavin:bhua g maine toh ldki dhundh li

Bhua g:kon ha vo

Kavin:purvi naam ha iska.. yeh dekho(pointing purvi)

Bhua g stood up n start watching her keenly:hmm toh yeh ha vo...ae ldki kaam krti ha..

Purvi:Kavin k sath CID mein hu

Bhua g: acha mtlb ab tum kaam krogi aur rsoi kavin smbhalega...

Purvi:main aapko chai bna k lati hu

Bhua g:chl acchi si bnana..

Purvi nodded n moved to kitchen...

Kavin thinks:bhua g bhabhi k sath sath meri Purvi ki band bjayegi...

bcha le bhgwan

Bhua g tapped his shoulder n say:itni bhi khas nhi ha... iski family kb ayegi

Aaj hi bula leta hu...

Sachin said while touched her feets...

Bhua g:haye mera sachu puttr kaisa ha tu... kitna dubla ho gya lgta teri vohti(wife) tujhe bhukha maar degi...khana pkana toh ata nhi ha use...

Sachin:bhua g please..

Bhua g:bdi side le rha ha uski...joru da gulaam bn gya tu toh...dekh kavin puttr tu iske jaise mt bn jana... dekh beshrm kahin ka kaise nishan le ke ghum rha ha gle pe

Kavin excited: wow bhua g kahan ha love bite...

Sachin blushed n downed his gaze...

bhua g again hit Kavin shoulder:khotey besharam kahin ka...kaisi baatein kr rha ha...

Kavin:ohh bhua g dekhne toh doh bhayia k pyar ki nishaniya... n tried to see his neck

Sachin warning tone: Kavin

Kavin innocently:haan bhai

Sachin: abhi btata hu

both start run n chase... while purvi served tea n breakfast to bhua g...

Purvi busy in kitchen... meantime she felt a pair of hands around her waist..she smiled...

Kavin kya ha yeh

Kavin romatincally:babu itne din hospital mein tha usse pehle tumhare bhai ka tension toh socha aaj romance kr lu...

Purvi:ish kya bol rhe ho... bhua g ne dekh liya toh

Kavin made her turn n kissed her forehead...

abhi ja rha hu... but aaj dinner k liye 8 bje ready rehna...

Purvi nodded shyly...

Kavin again kissed her cheek...n moved from there...

Purvi still stood with shy smile...Angel came n saw her n coughed...

kya baat ha... bda shrmaya ja rha ha...

Purvi: bhabhi vo

Angel cuts:vaise abhi tumhe Jana chahiye... sham ko sbke sath ana aur haan kucch Indian pehn k ana...bhua g ko acha lgega...

Purvi nodded n hugged her...

Angel too wrapped her arms around her...

Purvi about to move... angel stopped her by holding her wrist...

Purvi gave her a confused look ..

Angel:sorry vo maine us din gusse mein

Purvi cuts:its okay bhabhi...

Angel:fir bhi m sorry... mujhe vaise react nhi krna chahiye tha

Purvi nodded smilingly..

Purvi went to her home...

...

...

...

 **EVENING**

 **ACP HOUSE**

All were going preparation as Kavin n his famile is coming to fix kavi wedding..

Sachin n family arrived..Daya welcome them ...

ACP:ayiye baithiye

All sat...sachin introduced bua g to all...

Bhua looks around.. n thinks: ghr toh acha ha...log bhi bhle lg rhe... subh ldki se mili vo bhi thik thak ha..

Purvi comes out of kitchen with coffee and snacks... Bhua looks at her and sees her wearing a beautiful anarkali... Kavin lost in her...Sachin shook him little which help him to came out of eyelock..

bua g taunts:saree pehnna ata ha...knhi bdi bahu k jaise tum bhi apne pati se pehnogi...

Sagel eyes popped out

Kavin giggled:secret revealed

Purvi looks down:mujhe ata ha...aap yeh le lijiye bhua g(passing her some snacks)

Bhua: yeh tumne banaya?

Purvi: jee...(she looks down floor)

Bhua: achha hain... waise Khana bana sakti ho naa? knhi sachin ki bahu k jaise mere puttro se khana bnao

Angel pouts: bua g

All smiled

Purvi:jee

silence of few minutes..

Bhua(to everyone): Main Purvi se akele baat karna chahti hu..

Kavin started getting afraid as he knew Bhua will ask some difficult questions

Kavin: Bhua kya zaroorat hain..

Daya: Purvi Bhua ko apne kamre mein leke jao

Purvi nodded...

Purvi takes bhua to her room and bhua gets impressed seeing interior of her room...

Purvi: bhua g baithiye( pointing couch)

and she stands nearby...

Bhua adjusting her dupatta:kavin ki ma papa ki brsi pe smbhal skogi use... bht violent ho jata ha un dino...kb hsega kb gussa krega kya kehte ha haan mood swing bht hota ha use...bolo smbhal paogi

Purvi nods her head...

Bhua:tum bdi bahu ko smbhal paogi...abhi bhi bht bchpna ha usmein... vo kya ha na ma thi nhi uski upr se baap ne dhyan nhi diya...uske dil mein kucch nhi hota bs bchpne mein gltiya kr deti ha..

Purvi again nods...

Bhua: agr kl koi aise halaat aye k tumhe CID ya family mein se ek chunna ho tb CID chhod skogi

Purvi:bua g agr aisa kbhi kucch huya toh main apni family choose krungi...

bhua stands up...

Bhua: tumhe kaunsi colour ki roses pasand hain?

Purvi confused: jee?

Bhua: roses?kon sa rng?

Purvi: jee white and red roses

Bhua: toh shaadi ki decoration mein wahin use hoga..

Purvi first didn't get what Bhua was saying... then she understood and started blushing...n downed her gaze...

Bhua smiled: thik hain na..

Purvi nods her head and bends down to touch bhua feet...

bhua stops her and says

humare ghar ki bahu pair nahi chuute..bahu ki jagah yaha hota hain ( she points to her heart) and hugs Purvi...

Both separated n say

ab sb ko good news de...

they both went toward hall...where all are waiting eagerly... tension is clearly visible on them face...

bhua g n purvi stood front of all...Kavin ask her through eyes

bhua g:use kya pucch rha ha main btati hu...chl ethe ha

Kavin came n stood beside bhua...bhua held both kavin n purvi hands n placed purvi hand in kavin's...n say

mujhe rishta manzur ha...

Kavin jumped n say

oye bhua g...u r the best... I love u...n hugged bhua...

Tarika picked sweet plate n say:

muh toh mitha kijiye..

all were happy n sharing sweets whereas our Kavi busy in staring each other...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so all set...ready for wedding...**

 **chhotu(Kuki) aaj kl bdi behn ko kafi help kr rhi ho... luv you for last part...**

 **thankyou for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **bye**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	9. Chapter 9

**PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

All were happy n enjoying dinner...Kavin signalling something to Purvi..but she nodded as no

Angel:Partner muh se bolo na Purvi ko kya ishare kr rhe ho...

Kavin start coughing...

nhi bhabhi...ai...aisi koi baat nhi

Sachin: kyu bhai...kahan jana ha

Kavi together:ride

All gave weird look to them...they became tensed...

bhua g:jao...jldi a jana smjhe...kl sgaai ki rasam kr dete ha aur agle hfte shadi

Kavin overjoyed: schi

Daya:itni jldi...sb kaise hoga...

Bhua g:ho jayega... sgaai hmare yahan hogi...baki functions aapke yahan..

Sachin:toh kl sham pkka... ab Kavin ko bhi shadi ka laddu khila hi dete ha

Abhi in low voice:abhi bhi wqt ha bhaag jao...bure fsoge beta

Kavin opened his eyes in shock..

Tarika:kya kaha... tum fse huye ho...room mein ana fir btati hu...

Abhi sighed:dekha kavin yeh halt ho jati bechare mrd ki...

Tarika glared him angrily...

Bhua g:ab hum chltey ha... kl ki taiyaria krni ha...

ACP:jee

Bhua g left with Sagel whereas kavi left for their ride...

Tarika:kl ki bht sari taiyaria krni ha...chlo Shreya tum mere sath...

both left...

Daya teasingly:aaj kisi ko room k bahr sona pdega..

Abhi glared:abbey chup...

he moved from there

Daya smiled...

...

...

...

Kavin is riding bike n Purvi sat behind while holding his waist...both were totally silent enjoying the moment...

Suddenly kavin applied brake...

Purvi:kya hua

Kavin:chlo utro

Purvi did so...he held her hand... dragged her to beach... both sat on soft sand of beach shore...

Kavin wrapped his arm around her shoulders n she placed her head on his shoulder...n looking sea view

Kavin: ab khush ho na..

Purvi:finally hmari shadi... kl engagement I am so excited...

Kavin smiled to see her excitement...

Purvi is continuously talking n Kavin smiled to see her... he lost in her, her gestures etc...

Kavin tangled his finger with her...n start humming song...

 **Tum dil ki dhadkan mein rehte ho,**

 **tum rehte ho**

Purvi looked into his eyes

 **Tum dil ki dhadkan mein rehte ho, rehte ho ..2**

 **Meri in saanson se kehte ho, kehte ho**

opening his arms... purvi hugged him n both closed eyes...

 **Baahon mein aajao, sapnon mein kho jaao**

 **Tum dil ki dhadkan mein rehte ho, rehte ho**

Purvi separated n moved inside water...she was jumping n running in

 **Hmm hmm hmm..**

 **Deewano sa haal hua, humko unse pyaar hua..2 Dheere se voh paas aaye, chupke se izhaar hua**

Kavin too moved in water... Purvi splashed water on his face...n ran he start chasing her..

 **Ab naa kisise darna hai, sang jeena marna hai...2**

He held purvi wrist n pulled her in hug

 **Baahon mein aa jao, sapnon mein kho jaao**

 **Tum dil ki dhadkan mein rehte ho, rehte ho**

after some more run n chase both lying on sand n relaxing...

Purvi:Kavin ab ghr chhod do...its too late

Kavin:thodi der

Purvi cuts: 12 bjne wale ha pls...12 bje bhooton ka tym hota ha... mujhe tum jaise bhoot k sath raat k 12 bje nhi rehna

Kavin glared her...she burst into laughter...

Kavin fake anger:chlo

Purvi:kavu ko gussa a gya

but he didn't reply n start the bike...Purvi too sat behind... n held his waist

Purvi pecked his cheek... Kavin smiled...Purvi too smiled...

Both left for home...

Kavin dropped Purvi at her home n bid her bye... n moved to his place...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

Angel is doing something meanwhile Sachin came n sat on bed beside him... Angel is too engrossed in her work that she didn't noticed him...

Sachin shook his head: yeh kya likh ri ho

Angel without looking: kl ki guest list... caterer ko deni ha... decorator ko bol diya...7 bje a jayenge...

Purvi aur uski family ko kya gifts dene vhi sb...

Sachin:yeh kya leke baith gyi...swere dekh Lena... yeh time toh mera ha... n leaned toward her...

she pushed him... n say

sachin tum na apne romance ko filhaal pause pe rkho aur yeh btao... purvi ko kl kya gift doge. .

Sachin: kya gift dena ha...

Purvi: vo tumhara chhota bhai ha uski hone wali biwi ko kucch toh dena pdega...

Sachin:toh ma k kngn ha vhi dedo...ya vo set bhi ha

Angel:thik ha...shadi tk new jewelry bna lenge... aur suno... kl achhe se smile krke ghumna apna angry young man avtaar room mein chhod dena..

Sachin realised what she said:kya angry young man aur main

Angel:jee inspector Saab aap

Sachin:abhi btata hu... turned his face to other side n laid while covering his face...

Angel laughed out n said

koi fayda nhi tumhare nkli gusse se...main mnane ni vali...main bhua g k paas ja rhi...good night

Sachin uncovered his face n pouts

tum kyu ja rhi ho...mujhe neend kaise ayegi...

Angel:jaise itne dino se so rhe ho...vaise hi ...

Sachin realised what he did last few days...he held her hand n took deep breadth

abhi bhi gussa ho...I know kisi aur ka gussa tumpe nikala...tumhe bht hurt kiya... plz vo sb bhul jao... m sorry...

Angel:ho gya...

Sachin gave her a confused look...

Angel kissed his forehead n say

isse pehle bhua g avaz de.. chlti hu...ache se sona kl bht kaam ha...

Sachin nodded...n Angel moved out...

 **NEXT EVENING**

Sachin house was decorated beautifully... Guests are coming n waiting for Purvi family...

bhua g welcoming guests n Angel is checking preparations...n Sachin giving instructions to waiters...

Kavin stood at corner n waiting for Purvi eagerly... then a sweet smile appeared on his face to saw Purvi...

she look princess in her peacock lehnga... Kavin lost in her... Pankaj came n snapped fingers front of his eyes n say

jeeja g Purvi ko baad mein dekhna...abhi ring ceremony kr le

Kavin:h..haan...chlo

they went to stage... Angel stood with some gifts in her hand...she made Kavin n Purvi sat on couch at stage...

She covered Purvi head with red color dupatta n applied hldi tika to both... n made her wear some gold bangles... then she placed some dresses n make up kit in her lap... n gave her naryial (coconut)... Purvi accept it happily...

Sachin gave both some money to both...

then Abhirika came n applied tika to both n Tarika gave some gifts n cash to Kavin...

after this Kavi exchanged rings...n all clapped..

Pankaj:chlo ab Kavin sir bhi suli chd gye...isi khushi mein kucch naach gana ho jaye...

Tarika:shuru kon krega

All:Purvi

Purvi nodded as no n looked toward bhua g... she nodded as yes...Purvi smiled...

all lights off...n spotlight fall in middle...where purvi sat in veil...

Purvi showing her henna filled hand

 **Mehandi lagake aai, hay**

Pointing her bindi at forehead

 **Bindiya sajake aai,**

She stood up n stary to dance..

 **O hoye hoye hoye**

 **Mehandi lagake aai, bindiya sajake aai**

showing her bangles n anklets

 **Chudi khankake aai,**

 **payal chhankake aai Ho**

 **abb git milan ke gana hai, gana hai, gana hai**

 **Mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai ...4**

 **han, mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai Mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai...2**

Purvi bit sad...looking ACP

 **Gudiya patole the meriya nishaniya**

 **, yada reh janiya**

 **Bachpan bita jawani aai, hoye**

 **Bachpan bita jawani aai,**

 **sajan kaa sandesa layi**

 **Saiyyanji kee sej ko jake,**

 **phulo se mahekana hai**

 **Mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai ...2**

 **Han mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai**

Tarika hugged Purvi as she had tears in her eyes.

 **Jamdiya mapya toh paraiya ho jandiya,**

 **piya mar janiya**

Purvi hugged ACP with tears

 **Pal me nata tod chalee mai,**

 **hoye Pal me nata tod chalee mai,**

 **babul kaa ghar chhod chalee mai**

 **Abb toh piya ke des me,**

 **sara jivan mujhe bitana hai**

 **Mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai ...2**

 **Han mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai**

 **Oh oh oh, aah aah aah aah...**

Abhijeet try to hide his tears...Purvi n Daya both hugged him...trio shared a lovely hug

 **Beti kee takdir kaa likha, hai**

 **Beti kee takdir kaa likha padhke mamta roi**

 **Kisee ne isako janam diya aur le jaye ise koee**

Abhijeet too accompanied her n try to light situations

 **Ho, saj dhaj ke aaye barati,**

 **laye ghode hathi O,**

 **teree shadi ke mauke pe**

 **milke sehra gayenge**

He n Daya placed their hands on her head

 **Sada suhagan rahe tu banno,**

 **tujhe duaein de jayenge**

 **Aaj kee raina ham logo ko**

 **jhum jhumke gana hai,**

Purvi smiled n start dancing...

 **oye hoye Mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai...3**

 **Han mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai**

 **Mujhe sajan ke ghar jana hai ...2**

All clapped...n Kavin wiped her tears...

Kavin to Daya:sir aapki behn ka khyaal bht achhe se rkhunga...kbhi koi tkleef ni hogi use

Daya:i know that...mgr uski ankhon mein koi ansu aya toh

Kavin cuts:mujhe apni haddiya bht pyari ha

Daya jokingly patted his cheek...n laughed a loud..

Bhua g:ab sgaai toh ho gyi... 7 din baad ka shadi muhurat ha... haldi aur mehndi sath krenge... fir dhum dhaam se Kavin ki bahu ko layenge

Angel:aur kya ab main bhi jethani bn ke hukum chlaungi

Kavin:pehle km chlati ho

Angel:bdi bhabhi hu tumhari...soch lo

Kavin confused:kya

Angel whispers: meri first night yaad ha na...vhi tumhari wale din ho toh

Kavin shouts:nhee main tau g k potey ko apne sath nhi sulaunga...

Sagel giggled whereas all stood confused

Purvi:mtlb

Kavin glared Angel: kucch nhi

some more chit chat n masti mzak...all left...

n start doing preparation for Kavi marriage...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so engagement done**

 **now ready for more functions of Kavi marriage**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **Mithi...**


	10. Chapter 10

Days passing n Kavi weddinh day arrived..all were excited n happy for the most awaited day...

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

it's beautifully decorated like a bride... only decorators n workers are running for preparation as all were getting ready in their rooms...

SAGEL ROOM

Sachin is still sleeping with a sweet smile... room condition can tell he spent a romantic night with his wife but she is not in the scene... he moved his hand on bed to find her but opened his eyes when found no one...

he scanned room n saw her standing front of mirror...she tried to wear her saree... but creating mess...she got irritated with all of this...

Sachin start laughing to see her struggle... she gave a look to her...

Sachin stopped:shi kehte ha jiska kaam usi ko saze duja kre toh thenga baje..

Angel frustrated: what

Sachin came out of bed n moved to her... took saree n start wrapping around her...

Angel:main khud krungi

Sachin romantically: jb main hoon toh tum kyu krogi

Angel:aur jnab jb naraz ho jate ha tb

Sachin:tb jeans pehn liya kro...vaise skirt mein zyada achhi lgti ho

Angel:baatein bnana toh koi tumse sikhe...

Sachin:lo madam ho gya

showing her mirror..

Angel making faces:tum mujhe kyu ni sikha dete...

Sachin:toh yeh mauka nhi milega na madam k qreen ane ka... raat ko toh muh ghuma k so jati ho... toh bs sarree k bhane qreeb ata hu

Angel open her mouth in shock: kya... muh ghuma k aur main... jaise k tum sone dete ho... muh ghumana toh dur tum sone bhi dete ho kya

Sachin innocently:Maine kya kiya

Angel lightly slid her sleeve from shoulder n say

yeh toh tumhare bhoot ne kiya fir...(showing love bytes)

Sachin smiled naughtily...

n moved to her n covered the mark n say

ab jldi baby tumhe chahiye mujhe nhi

Angel smiled...

Sachin:acha chhodo yeh sb...aaj kavin ki shadi pe tumhe ek gift dena chah ra hu

Angel:gift wow...doh na

Sachin gave her file:read it

Angel read the file n expressions changes to shocked

yeh gift ha ya punishment

Sachin:koi bhana nhi chlega... look angel hmari shadi ki vjh se tumne apni masters beech mein hi chhod di...n I want k ab tum ise complete kro...

Angel making faces:main ni krni koi masters... main graduate hoon bht hai.. ab bs Mrs Sachin bnke rehna ha. .

Sachin:maine kaha na toh bs next week tum clg join krogi...

Angel:but

Sachin cuts:agr maine bola ha k college Jana ha toh mtlb jana ha...ab koi behs nhi

He moved to washroom

Angel in anger: akdu... main kyu pdhai kru... 6 mhine baad fir college huh

she moved out...n headed toward kavin's room... but her feet stopped with bhua g voice...

she ran to her n asked

kya hua bhua g

Bhua g:kitna late ho gyi tu... ab yeh le mala ja ke kavin ko pehna aur baraat ko le chlo...muhurat nikl jayega

Angel nodded...n leave

Kavin is already ready...n watching time again n again...angel entered n smile

intezar ki ghdiya abhi khtm nhi ho rhi kya... koi baat nhi bs kucch der aur fir jnab ki dulhan unke samne...

Kavin blushed: kya bhabhi tum bhi

Angel teasingly:kya main bhi... baitho...

she made him sit n tied neckpiece in his neck n applying kala tikka

Kavin:ab yeh kya

Angel: yeh mere pyare se dewar ko buri nzr se bhayega...

Kavin:kya tum bhi yr

Sachin:chlo ab...

Kavin nodded n all left for Purvi house...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

House is decorated with flowers, lightenings etc etc...all were running here n there...All were waiting for baraat...

 **PURVI ROOM**

she is getting ready n tarika n shreya helping her... Purvi is looking pretty in her bridal dress

Shreya:wah Kavin toh aaj lattoo ho jayega purvi pe

Purvi blushed

Tarika:lattoo toh pehle se hi ha...bs ise dekhke aaj toh bs behosh ho jayega...

Shreya:main kya soch rhi hu k aaj suhaag raat pe kya hoga Purvi ka

Purvi:chhe kaisi baatein kr ri ho...aap meri bdi bhabhiya ha

Shreya making face:hum toh schaai bta rhe ha... pehli raat mein pati out of control hote ha

Tarika:haan...hmara toh experience ha...zra bch k rehna

Purvi:mera kavin aisa nhi ha

Shreya:sb mrd ek jaise hi hote ha

Purvi:mujhe dra rhe ho

Shreya/Tarika:haan

n start giggling... Purvi pouts...n turned her face

Duo entered n saw her with sad face...

Daya:kya hua Purvi

Purvi hugged him n start sobbing...

Abhi:kya hua

Purvi start crying more

duo became confused

Daya:lgta ise dulha psnd nhi ha...thik ha Purvi hum baraat vapis bhej dete ha

Abhi:haan haan hum kisi aise ldke se apni princess ki shadi thoda krayenge jo use psnd hi nhi...chl daya mna krke ate ha

Purvi smiled with tears:bhai

Duo too smiled ..

Purvi:bhai main aapko chhod nhi Jana chahti... plz rok lijiye na mujhe

Abhi:pgli aisa nhi hota... beti ka ghr toh uske pati ka hi ghr hota ha... aur kavin tumhe bht pyar krta ha...bht khush rkhega tumhe...

Daya:agr aisa nhi huya fir toh main kavin ko

Purvi cuts:bhai vo mera pati ha

Abhi:ohho abhi pati hua bhi nhi itni trfdari..

Purvi blushed n trio did some more chit chat... meanwhile they recieved a call by pandit g to bring her for pheras...

Duo took her down...Kavin spotted her on stairs... Purvi too saw her... both lost in each other..

 **Akhiya milake channa pavi naa judai ve**

 **akhiya milake channa pavi naa judai ve**

 **deve naa tane mnu sari khudai ve**

 **Akhiyan milake**

they bring her down n pandit start chanting mantras...kavi shared a smile...

Pandit:kanya aur var k gathbandhan k kilye var ki behn agge aye.

Angel came n did gathbandhan as Kavin has no sister...

Kavin smiled...n stealing glances to Purvi .

 **Tare hai barati chandani hai yeh barat**

 **saato phere honge abb haato mein leke hath**

 **saato phere honge abb haato mein leke hath**

Pandit:ab kanya k pita g kanya daan kijiye

ACP Sir did so...

 **Jivan sathi hum**

 **diya aur bati hum**

 **re jivan sathi hum**

 **diya aur bati hum**

Pandit g:ab pheron k liye khde ho jayiye...

Kavi stood up... held Purvi hand n starting doing pheras...

 **Tare hai barati chandani hai yeh barat**

 **saato phere jonge abb haato mein leke hath**

 **saato phere honge abb haato me leke hath**

 **jiban sathi hum**

 **diya aur bati hum..2**

 **Tare hai barati chandani hai yeh barat**

Pandit g:ab kanya agge var pichhe...

Purvi stood front n starts pheras followed by kavin..

 **Ganga jamuna se bhi pawan teraa meraa bandhan**

 **teraa prem hai phulvari aur meraa mann hai angan**

 **janmo janmo kaa hee sajanee teraa meraa sath**

 **Saato phere honge abb haato mein leke hath...2**

 **Jivan sathi hum**

 **Diya aur nati hum**

Pandit g:ab var kanya ko maglsutra aur sindoor pehnaye...

Kavin picked n tied it around her neck... he took coin filled with sindoor n filled her forehead...

 **Tu hai jivan mein jo pritam sukh nahee mangu duja**

 **aarti nayno se karti hu mann se teree puja**

 **main toh dharm hee samjhun Teree kahee hui har bat**

 **Saato phere honge abb hato mein leke hath**

 **Jivan sathi hum**

 **Diya aur bati Hum...**

Pandit g:aaj se aap dono pati ptni huye .. ab apne bdo ka ashirwad lijiye

 **Tare hai barati chandni hai yeh barat**

Kavi took blessing n glancing each other with satisfactory smile curled over their lips...

 **Akhiya milake channa pavi naa judai ve**

 **Akhiya milake channa pavi naa judai ve**

 **Deve naa tane menu sari khudai ve**

 **akhiya milake...**

all were standing n enjoying...

Bhua g:ab vidaai ka muhurat ho gya...ACP Saab ab taiyari kijiye...

ACP nodded...

After some times Kavi took her bride to his home...

They reached Sachin's home...

Sagel already waiting for them...Angel did their arti n took them inside...

Sachin kept a bowl filled with milk on table

Kavin:raat bht ho gyi ha... ab sona chahiye hai na bhai

Sachin:haan tu ja so ja... purvi k sath chhnne(bowl) mein se ring main dhundh leta hu...ja chhote good night

All laughed n Kavin pouts n sat

Angel:chlo ring dhundo...

Kavi put their hands inside n start searching ring...

Kavin gave a look to all... n both start searching ring n moving hands in bowl...

Bhua g:dekh Kavin puttr ab tujhe hi jeetna ha... Sachin ne toh hmara naak kta diya haar gya tha apni vohti se...ab tum mt har jaana

Kavin:jee bhua g

Meanwhile Purvi bring her hand out n say

I win...

Bhua g:lai yeh bhi joru ka gulam bn gya... rabba bchana mere puttron ko

Kavin:ab rasam ho gyi toh main jau sone

Angel:haan...pr bua g pandit g ne toh kaha h kavin ki kundali mein dosh...satya narayan ki puja k baad hi vo apni married life shuru kr skta ha... aur puja ka muhurat agle hfte ka ha tb tk Purvi aapke sath so jayegi

Sachin:ain

Angel winks

Sachin: haan...

Kavi face fell to hear this

Kavin tricky:haan thik ha bhai...but main soch rha hu k Purvi bhua g k sath kyu bhabhi k sath so jayegi...main aur bhai sath

Sachin shocked:abbey dosh teri kundali mein ha meri mein nhi...toh main apne room mein apni angel k sath hi soyunga

Kavin:haan haan shadi k 6 mhine baad bhi bhabhi k bina ek minute nhi reh skte aur mujhe pehli hi raat alg sone ko bol re ho... main toh chla...

he held Purvi hand n dragged her to room

Angel:haww patience toh dono bhayio mein nhi... jaise bda bhai vaisa hi chhota

Sachin whispers:toh chlo hum bhi sote ha...

Angel:dht

n moved from there

Sachin smiled...

...

...

...

 **KAVI ROOM**

Kavi entered inside n locked the room... Purvi still smiling at his impatience...

Kavi in fake anger: kya khi khi kr rhi ho... zyada hsi a rhi ha...

Purvi nervously turned her face:kucch nhi

Kavin wrapped arms around her waist n placed chin on her shoulder n say

kya kucch nhi

Purvi:chhodo kavu

Kavin romantically:babu aaj toh pkdne ka license mil gya... aur aaj toh tumhara bhai oops mere sale Saab bhi kucch ni kr skte

Purvi turn crimson red:ish

Kavin smiled n brushed his lips on her neck... Purvi closed her eyes...

Kavin made her turn toward him...Purvi eyes are still closed... he lightly kissed her forehead... then eyes cheeks...he moved his lips toward her

she opened her eyes n saw him with closed eyes...she jerked him n say

itni asani se nhi kavin babu... pehle thoda kaam toh krlo...

Kavin confused: kaam

Purvi:haan mera dresses almirah mein rkha doh plz

Kavin irritated: yr irritate mt kro... kl subh sb kr lenge abhi disturb mt kro

Purvi:Maine kb kiya disturb n she keep on her talking about all kind of stuff like their shadi, mayka sasural bla bla

Kavin really got irritated n placed his lips on her n start kissing her...she shocked initially but start responding...

Kavin smile n switched off lights... both complete their marriage with their love warmth n togetherness...

...

...

...

 **end of chap as well story... hope so sbko mza aya...**

 **I was late but I already told that I am busy in preparation of my marriage... n also suffering from some illness... so I wasn't able to update...**

 **thank you so much all for ur love n support...**

 **take care**

 **Keep smiling**

 **MITHI...**


End file.
